A Mission, A Trip, And A Confession
by ncis-4-ever-and-ever
Summary: Tony and Ziva go on a mission together, and eventually get a week off to do whatever they want. Where will this week off take them? And what will happen there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story. By the way, this story is mostly dialogue, as you will see by the first chapter :) Oh yea. Sorry this chapter is so short! **

* * *

It was a hot Saturday night, and only Tony and Ziva were left in the Bullpen. Although Gibbs was still there he was just upstairs talking to the director.  
Ziva was trying her hardest to finish her paperwork so that she could go home, and go to sleep because she was exhausted. Although it was kind of hard with Tony sitting right across from her, staring at her. "What Tony!? You have been staring at me!" She snapped.

"Feisty. Are you ok Ziva?"

"Yes Tony I am fine, just a little tired."

"Well you should get that paperwork done, and you could go home."

"Well I am trying, but I cannot concentrate when you are staring at me!"

"Alright fine." He said and returned to his paperwork.

"Finally." She sighed, and continued her paperwork.

After about five minutes she was done. "It is about time! I'm gonna go home and sleep. Goodnight Tony."

"Wait Ziva!" Gibbs called as he jogged the stairs.

"What is Gibbs?" She asked confused.

"You and Dinozzo are going on a mission together." Now this caught both Tony and Ziva's attention.

"Gibbs please tell me this isn't true." Ziva asked.

"It is Agent David. Now, you and Dinozzo go pack your things cause you're going to Maine."

"But Boss!" Tony whined.

"Did I ask for your opinion Dinozzo?"

"No, shutting up now Boss." Tony stated looking down, returning to his desk.

"Gibbs what do we even have to do up there?" Ziva asked.

"You two are going to be a married couple with relationship problems. You will be seeking marriage counseling."

"Oh no. No. I refuse." Ziva stated.

"Did I ask for your opinion either?"

"No Gibbs, but-"

"Pack your things. Be here at 0700 tomorrow." Gibbs said as he left the bullpen.

Ziva finally arrived at her apartment. When she got to her room she threw her bag on the ground and then flopped onto her bed. 'How could this be happening,' she thought to herself.

When Tony arrived to his apartment he thought and basically did the exact same thing. 'How am I going to go with her to Maine for a week, after everything we have been through.' "ARGHHHH," Tony yelled into his empty apartment. Then he suddenly got a text message. 'Who is it from,' he thought.

He looked down at his phone and saw a familiar name pop up. Ziva. It said,"I know you probably don't want to do this as much as I do, but can we just make the most of it? I do not need you annoying me this entire week while we are up there. Oh yes and pick me up tomorrow morning at 6. Do not be late!"

After he finished reading it he replied, "Sure thing Zee-Vah. Get ready sweetcheeks this is gonna be a long week :p"

When Ziva received the message she couldn't help but smile. Oh yea, this was gonna be a long week.

* * *

**Reviews and Favorites are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best! Hope you like this chapter, and now please enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Ziva was absolutely dreading coming on this mission. One because she had to meet new people, and she always hated that. And two being that she had to spend a lot of time with Tony. Not that she minded of course, but she was afraid that something was going to happen. She knew they were already too close, and she couldn't lose him. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. He was basically her everything, as people would say.

Soon she heard a car speeding down the road, and this broke her from her thoughts. "Tony! You are ten minutes late! I have been sitting out here waiting for you." Ziva stated carrying over her bags to his car.

"Sorry Ms. David, I stopped for some doughnuts and coffee. Thought we would start out with a little breakfast."

"That was very kind of you, Tony, thank you." She said grabbing a doughnut.

After those few words they spoke to each other, the rest of the car ride to NCIS headquarters was silent.

When they got there, Tony got out of the car and opened the door for Ziva. "Wow. Thank you Tony."

"You are very welcome Ziva."

"Dinozzo, David, there you are." Director Vance said as he walked up to them. "As you both know, you will be traveling to Maine as a married couple seeking marriage counseling. You will be able to keep your first names but your last name will be Parker. Now there are four classes. One on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. You will arrive on the campground on Sunday and will be there til the next Sunday, unless you have found the killer. Have fun." He said walking off, back into the building.

"Four classes Zi! I don't think I can handle four classes." He said walking to the car.

"Calm down Tony."

"I can't calm down, I barely know anything about you."

"What!? We have been partners for 8 years Tony, you must know something."

"Oh well yea I know that part about you, but I don't know stuff about you that married people should know about each other."

"Alright well, we have a whole car ride. How about you drive we will have more time to talk considering you drive like a fish." Ziva snickered.

"It's a turtle, I drive like a turtle Ziva."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." She said getting into the car with a smirk.

"Ok Tony what do you want to know?" Ziva asked moments later while leaning against the car door, looking at him.

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"That is a stupid question." Ziva snickered.

"Just answer the question Zee-Vah."

"Fine blue."

"Hey me too!"

"That is so cool Tony!" Ziva said sarcastically. "Okay. Instead of getting to know each other better, I think we should name everything we hate about each other so we know what to talk about."

"Okay good plan Ziva. What do you hate about me?"

"Okay. Well for starters I hate that you are not honest to yourself. I hate most of your movie references. You can be immature, annoying, and very lazy. You bring home a new woman every night. You can't see what's right in front of you. And you keep things bottled up inside." Ziva stated the last 3 things while looking down avoiding all eye contact.

"I knew I would regret this. And woah what was with the last 3 things?"

"Just. Just go Tony."

"Okay? Well, I hate that you can scare the shit out of me, that you can intimidate me, that you always choose the wrong guy-"

"Wait what?" Ziva asked interrupting him.

"Y..you know, you chose two murderers to be your boyfriend."

"Okay" Ziva glared. "Keep going."

"I hate that you can read me like an open book. You are scary, forocious, and intimidating. I hate that you always side or flirt with Mcgee. And I hate how you flirt with many guys."

"Are you done Tony?"

"Yea I think so."

"Good stop the car."

"What why?"

"Tony stop the car!" As she yells this Tony pulls over to the side of the road. "Zi are you mad at me?" He said grabbing her wrist trying to stop her from leaving.

"No Tony of course not," Ziva said with sarcasm flowing through her voice. "How could you say that!?"

"It was your idea! And you started anyways."

"Tony I am not mad about the first part, I am mad about the last 3 things you said. Tony you basically called me a playboy bunny monster." Now she was fuming.

"Zi that's not what I meant at all." He said and then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't think of you like that. I think you are a funny, beautiful, ass kicking ninja."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now we got to go." As he said this he grabbed her hand he pulled her along.

* * *

**Again Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are always appreciated! Thanks guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you guys so much! I decided on writing and posting this chapter now, cause I'm just really bored and I needed something to do lol. Btw, you guys are the best! Now without further ado, please enjoy reading this chapter :)**

* * *

"Oh my God! It is about time we got here, it is already 8." Ziva stated getting out of the car quickly.

"We got here earlier than expected!" Tony retorted.

"I would have got here an hour earlier." She said walking towards the cabin.

"I would have got here an hour earlier." Tony mimicked, grabbing their bags.

As Tony reached the cabin he dropped one of Ziva's bags. Since she forgot to zip it, everything fell out. Luckily for Tony it was the bag with her clothes, which including her bras and panties. 'Oooo,' he thought to himself as he picked up one of her bras. He walked inside with the bra behind his back. "Hey Ziva."

"What is it Tony?"

"One of your bags fell and opened up." He said with a slight smirk.

"It what!?" Ziva said almost sprinting outside, but before she could reach the door Tony grabbed her wrist and swirled her around so that she was facing him.

"You know, I never thought you would be a Victoria Secret type of girl." He said with a smirk as he pulled out the pink laced bra from behind his back.

"Give me that!" She spurted out as she grabbed the bra and ran outside to pick up her other things. "I can't believe you looked through my stuff."

"Hey you left it unzipped. So tell me, you got any lingerie in another bag?" Tony said while trying not to laugh.

"No because I knew I would not be needing it." Ziva said while picking up her things and walking inside.

When the two of them finally got inside they noticed for the first time that there was only one bed. "Hey Zi, I'll take the couch alright."

"No Tony. I do not need to hear you complain about your back all day, I will take the couch."

"Well wait. Since we are a 'married' couple, shouldn't we sleep in the same bed?" Tony asked, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I guess you are right. But I swear Tony if you even think about making a move, I will kill you." Ziva warned, even though she secretly hated herself for doing so.

"Alright fine Zi, but can we just go to sleep now? I am exhausted." Tony begged flopping on the bed.

"Fine, but I have to go get changed, and I'm guessing so do you. So you can change in the bathroom and I will change out here."

"Thank you Ms. David." Tony said as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the bathroom.

Once Tony was gone, Ziva had to find something to wear for tonight. She was thinking something sexy, but not too much so that Tony wouldn't suspect anything. Although she did want to be comfortable. She decided to wear a tight black tank top, and semi tight pink plaid pants.

When Tony was done putting on his sweatpants, he walked out and luckily Ziva was still changing. She had already had her pants on but was still trying to put on her tank. The whole time Tony just stood there without saying a word, waiting for her just to notice him. When she was finished she turned around and jumped back a little when she noticed him. "Like what you saw Dinozzo?"

"Well I would be lying if I said no." After Tony said that Ziva was gonna warn him about watching her change, but she didn't, she just went with, "No shirt Tony?"

"Nope, not today Zee-Vah." He said trying to get into bed, and holding up the covers for Ziva.

Once Ziva got in, they both lied down facing each other, looking deep into each others eyes. They kept looking at each other until Ziva pulled her eyes away, and began to look at his chest. "Tony, what if we cannot pull this off?"

"Zi, we will be ok, and we will get him." He said comforting her. "But for now we need to get some sleep, cause we need to wake up at 8 tomorrow, for the Breakfast Greeting. So goodnight Ziva."

"Goodnight Tony."

Ziva fell asleep quickly, but Tony did not. He could not help himself from thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow, or any of the other days. 'I guess I will just have to wait, and see how things go, one day at a time.' He thought to himself, and then turned over to look at Ziva. 'Well she looks peaceful.' He said smiling, until she started snoring. "Oh c'mon!"

* * *

**Oh yea, and as always, follows, reviews, and favorites are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews. They really make my day. And thank you for the favorites, and follows also! Now, please enjoy reading :)**

* * *

When Ziva woke up she found herself wrapped up in Tony's arms, with his head burried in her straightened hair, and their feet and legs intertwined. She tried to move to get up so that they wouldn't have to talk about this, but when she tried, his grasp tightened around her. "Tony wake up." She said gently.

"Yea, Zi what is it?"

"You can get off me now." She said with no emotion shown in her voice.

"What are you talking about Ziva?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes Tony."

Once she said this he did as he was told, and as soon as he did, he gasped. "Zi I swear this was not me making a move, I must have done it in my sleep, please don't kill me!" He exclaimed as he let go of her quickly and jumped out of bed.

Ziva began to laugh. "I am not going to kill you Tony! Just lets get dressed, we have to be there in an hour."

Knowing what just happened in the bedroom, Tony and Ziva wanted to look nice for each other. Ziva decided on wearing a white frilly tank top with skinny jeans, and sandals. To help dress up the outfit a little and wore dangling earrings, and a bracelet. She also put a white flower clip into her straightened hair. She knew this wasn't really how she would dress, but she wanted to look nice, and she wasn't really Ziva David at the moment either.

Tony decided on keeping it simple, but also looking good at the same time so he wore a buttoned up white dress shirt, with jeans, and some dress shoes.

"Are you ready Ziva?" Tony called from the living room.

"Yes I think so. Does this look ok?" She asked giving a little twirl.

"Yea. You look great."

"Ok well lets go! And you look good too Tony." Ziva said smirking as she walked out the door. "Oh yes, don't forget we are having problems, so stop looking at me like you have never seen a woman before." Ziva said straight out, trying to keep herself from laughing when he immediately stopped.

"I was not staring at you!"

"You were staring Tony!"

"Alright. Whatever you say sweetcheeks. Lets do this."

As soon as they walked in they saw all 9 couples sitting in a circle together.

"Oh look here is our final couple, the Parkers." Jim, the host, said. "Lets start with introducing ourselves shall we."

"Well I'm Tony and I'm Ziva."

"I'm Chris and I'm Megan." The Radke's said.

"I'm Kai and I'm Kasandra." The Tompson's said.

"I'm Tim and I'm Stacy." The Puckett's said.

"I'm Jacob and I'm Aurora." The Bloom's said.

"I'm John and I'm Nikki." The Amador's said.

"I'm Vinny and I'm Brie." The Keaton's said.

"I'm Joey and I'm Paris." The Keagan's said.

"I'm Chandler and I'm Rose." The Gueller's said.

"And I'm Easton and I'm Leslie." The Maverick's said.

"So this breakfast was about getting to know each other. That's all. Tonight at dinner we will let the men discuss the problems that they have with women. Although we will not be discussing these problems all together, it will just be one couple at a time in the room with me. During the rest of the time while each of you wait, you guys can get to know each other. See you all tonight at 7." And with that Jim left and so did the other couples, leaving just Tony and Ziva to finish their breakfast.

"Well they look nice." Tony said throwing away his plate.

"Yea except one of the men is a killer Tony. Other than that, most of the men are pretty hot."

"They're married Ziva." Tony said with jealousy oozing from his voice.

"Well I still think they are very handsome." She said as she walked out the door.

"And I'm not! I am your husband after all." He exclaimed as he jogged up beside her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you think you are doing Dinozzo?"

"We're in public Zi, we gotta act married." He said with a smirk, looking straight ahead.

"Fine, but do anything more and you are a dead man." Ziva warned.

"Woah my ninja. Alright, fine. Wanna go down to the lake and then go have some lunch or something?" Tony asked hoping for her to say yes.

"Sure Tony, why not."

* * *

**You know what to do :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much! You're the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading :)**

* * *

When Tony and Ziva reached the lake they sat on the dock and let their feet hang off the edge, just admiring the view for a few moments. After a couple minutes went by, Ziva looked over at Tony, and he glanced back.

"Well this is beautiful." Tony said in awe.

"I know." She said and gently placed her head on his shoulder. She then closed her eyes, tight, afraid of his reaction.

When she laid her head down, he smiled, and wrapped his arm loosely around her waist.

"Too bad we didn't bring any bathing suits." She said breaking the silence.

"Why does that have to stop us?" Tony smirked as he stood up, and picked Ziva up.

"Tony I swear-" But before she had finished, he had already tossed her into the water. "Dinozzo! I am going to kill you!" She yelled, as her clothes were now soaking wet.

"What was that Ziva?" He said leaning down getting his face really close to hers.

"Come here Tony." She said seductively. As soon as he started leaning in, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the lake with her.

"Ziva! That wasn't funny!" Tony said wiping the water out of his eyes.

Ziva stopped laughing in order to say, "Oh of course not Tony." And then she began to swim towards the dock to get out of the water.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony exclaimed swimming to her, and then going underwater to pick her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Tony! Put me down! Now!"

"Are you sure Ziva? Cause I can just carry you to shore."

"Then leave me on!" She quickly said.

"Well I didn't mean to change your way of thinking Ziva, so I'll just put you down."

"No Tony it is ok! Your way is better."

"Alright, but I'm gonna put you back anyways!" He said laughing and falling backwards. As soon as she fell in, he swam over to try and find her, and then she popped up right in front of him, their faces almost touching. They began to stare at each other again. Ziva's eyes starting to look down at his lips. Then all of sudden Ziva heard something, and looked down, and took a step back.

"Why can't we be more like them Jacob!" Aurora yelled, pointing to Tony and Ziva.

"Looks like we got company," Tony whispered. "Lets put on a show."

"Fine by me." She whispered. "I can't believe that you just pushed me into the water Tony! This was one of my favorite outfits!"

"Hey sorry sweetcheeks, just trying to help you have a little fun in your life." Tony exclaimed as he went after Ziva who was currently exiting the water.

"Oh I have fun!" Ziva yelled turning around and walking backwards to look at Tony.

"Yea sure." Tony finished off as they reached their cabin.

The whole time Jacob and Aurora just watched the, thought to be romantic couple, fight. "Okay maybe not." Aurora said continuing on the walk with Jacob.

After Tony and Ziva finished their 'fight' they both flopped on the bed. "Hey sorry Zi, I planned on having a picnic on the lake, but that got ruined." Tony stated looking up at the ceiling.

"You planned that?" Ziva said glancing at him.

"Well yea. I was trying to be nice and do something special." Tony said looking the other way cause he was slightly embarassed.

"Tony." Ziva whispered pulling his arm and turning him over to face him. "That's so sweet of you."

"Yea well, only for the best Zi." Tony said getting up. "Wanna go to a restaurant or something?"

"Uh sure. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go get some burgers, and then go for ice cream."

"Sounds great."

"But, we got to change first." Tony reminded her.

* * *

**Don't forget!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wanna try and hit 40 followers with this next chapter so help me out guys. Please :) Well now to stop my rambling, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After they finished eating, they went to go find an ice cream shop somewhere. "Oh Tony there's one! And it has little picnic benches to sit on." Once Ziva said that Tony turned into the place. When he stopped the car he went over to Ziva's side and opened the door for her. "Tony what has gotten in to you. You have been acting like a complete gentleman this entire trip so far."

"Well I knew you didn't want to do this with mission with me, so I'm just trying to make you have a good time."

"That's not what I meant when I said that." She said remembering her exact words, and immediately feeling bad for having had said that.

"Then what did you mean, Ziva?"

"Can we just go get ice cream, and talk about this later, it looks like it is going to rain."

"Fine." He agreed and then grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"Sweetcheeks, you keep forgetting we are married."

"Right."

"Hi can we have two chocolate and vanilla twist please?" Tony asked.

"Sure thing that will be $5.00." After the guy said this Tony handed him the money and then grabbed their ice creams. "Here you go Ziva."

"Thanks Tony. Lets go sit over here." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the picnic table.

After about 3 minutes of silence, Tony couldn't take it anymore. So, instead of talking he dipped his finger in his ice cream and put it in Ziva's nose.

"Tony!" She laughed. "What was that!?"

He smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I am talking about this." Once she said this she dipped her finger in her ice cream and put it on Tony's nose.

"Oh that." He laughed.

"Yes tha-." And before Ziva could finish her sentence it started raining, well pouring. "Told you."

"Alright lets go." He said grabbing her hand and running to the car. "Wait where is our car!?"

"Um, I would tell you but I don't think you would like it."

"Zi where is it?"

"On that tow truck. " She said silently.

"Oh cmon!" He yelled. "Looks like we're walking in the rain." He exclaimed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tony why don't we walk down by the lake so that we don't have to pretend, cause no one will be able to see us."

"Alright." He said and then darted off towards the lake holding Ziva's hand.

Once they reached the lake they stopped running but Tony did not let go. Ziva noticed this and looked down at their hands. Tony saw her staring at them so he quickly let go, and turned his head to face the other way than her.

"Tony?"

"Yea what is it Zi?" He asked still facing the other direction.

"Why did you let go?"

"Well it was your idea."

"Well maybe I only said that cause I thought that you-."

"I what?" He asked this time looking at her, and then he noticed her staring at the lake and then running towards the it. "Wait a minute Zi!" He said sprinting after her.

"Tony that's Aurora and Jacob!" She yelled as she ran into the lake, trying to get a closer look. "They are dead Tony."

"What how!? We just saw them like an hour ago." He exclaimed, confused.

"Well I do not know how the killer could have got to them. But, I do know that we need to call Gibbs."

"We can't we are on a mission." He reminded her.

"Call him, and we can just act like we are witnesses."

"Fine." He agreed, and then dialed the number. "Hello, me and my wife Ziva are calling to tell you about a murder that has taken place in Maine. By the way the husband is a marine, and that's why I called you, Agent Gibbs is it?"

"Yes sir. Can I get you and your wife's name's?"

"My name is Anthony Di- Parker, and that is my wife, Ziva Parker."

"Good job, Anthony. And tell your wife she did a lovely job too. We will be there as soon as we can." And with that Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Well that went well." Tony said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay 40 Followers! Thank you so much! Have fun reading! and don't forget to follow, review, and favorite :)**

* * *

"Tony I just remembered something."

"What is it Zi?"

"We are in Maine."

"Yea?" He questioned, confused to where she was going with this.

"And they are in DC. It was a 10 hour drive Tony! They will not be here for 8 hours!"

"Wait why did you take away 2 hours."

"Have you seen Gibbs drive?"

"True. Well we can't leave here, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop raining anytime soon. So lets go find a tree to sit under or something. At least we won't get as wet." Once Tony said this, Ziva shook her head yes, and followed him.

Once they found a big enough tree, they sat down. Suddenly Ziva's teeth started chattering. "Ziva are you cold?"

"No Tony, my teeth just do this when I'm sitting down. Yes I am cold."

"Jeez Zi. Ok well here take this." Tony said as he started taking of his shirt.

"No Tony it is ok. You will freeze too if you are shirtless."

"Fine, then come here." And with that he put his shirt back on, and moved closer to her. His arms then wrapped around her body, holding her tight against him. "By the way Ziva. How are you cold? It is like 70 here."

"Yes but it is also raining, it is windy, and I just hopped into the lake."

"Ok true." He agreed, and continued to hold her, while he moved his hands up and down her arms.

"Tony, I don't mind if you don't want to hold me, it is ok. I will just huddle up in my shirt somehow." When she said this, she moved away from him, but he pulled her right back.

"No Zi. It's fine. I want to."

Once about 3 hours passed, Gibbs and the team were there. "How did you get here so fast?" Tony asked in shock.

"We didn't we took a private plane. It was quicker." Gibbs said with a shrug.

"Oh well, hello, Special Agent Gibbs is it?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you are the two who reported the murder."

"Yes." Ziva said sternly.

"Well good job you two. You did the right thing by calling NCIS, we can take it from here." Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

"Sure thing. Zi we need to get back it's already 5:30." Tony said grabbing her and taking off.

"Hold on Tony." She said with a partial laugh. "I think you forgot I'm in sandals."

"Oh yea!" Once he said this he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her. "Actually Ziva." He said putting her down and bending over. "Here get on my back."

"You are going to give me a penny back ride Tony?"

"Close. I am going to give you a piggy back ride. Now get on." When he said this she sighed first and then jumped on. "Having fun?" He smirked.

"Yes actually." She said basically hugging his head. "There is about one more mile until we get there, you are going to die if you carry me the whole way."

"Well at least I'll die happy." He said looking up at her.

When he looked up, they both made eye contact and stared at each other for a second. Because of this intense staring, Tony didn't see the tree stump ahead of him. When he tripped, he fell forward which sent Ziva toppling to the ground. "Zi! I'm so sorry I didn't see that stump."

"Tony it is ok." She reassured him.

"Ziva you're bleeding." He said touching her forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"No not that much."

"Here, some of your hair fell into the cut." Once he said this, he took the piece of hair and tucked it under her ear.

"Thank you Tony." She said silently gazing into his eyes. Before she did something irational, she got up and continued walking.

"Hey, hey wait up! Why'd you leave Zi?"

"We are going to be late if we don't stop messing around. We need to concentrate on the mission, and less on having fun."

"Gee Ziva, what got into you?"

"What Tony!?" She snapped at him.

"What just happened? Did I miss something?" Now he was confused.

"I can't wait to be back in DC."

"Ok I have been nothing but nice this entire trip, and you're still saying how you can't wait to leave!? I'm done Ziva. Go have Mcgee be your partner, maybe you'll respect him more." Once Tony said this he walked the opposite way of Ziva.

"Wait Tony."

"No Ziva. I'm done playing games."

"Tony please don't leave me."

"Why should I stay Ziva, give me one good reason."

"I." She thought about saying the L word, but she quickly changed it to, "We need to do this mission."

"Once this is done. I'm done. I'm either leaving NCIS, or I'm transferring to another team. I'll meet you at the cabin." After he said this, he was gone.

"Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much guys! You are THE BEST. Tomorrow I start school unfortunately :( Can't wait for summer to start again lol. So enough with my rambling. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

When Tony reached the cabin he walked inside, and screamed to let some of his anger out cause now he was fuming. He then tossed over a chair and a table, and then flopped onto the bed, right when Ziva walked in. As she walked in she saw the table and the chair that was now on the ground and went to go pick them up. After she was done she flopped on the bed next to Tony. "Tony I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I am so so so appreciative of everything you have done for me on this trip. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

"Then why did you flip on me, and say how you wish you were just back in DC?" He asked staring at the ceiling without even blinking once.

"I felt like. I don't know."

"Zi I have to know."

"I felt like I was getting too close."

"What do you mean?" This time he looked at her.

"For the past two days, we have been, flirting with each other, and it has come to the point where we have almost...kissed, and."

"And what Ziva?" He asked trying to find answer in her eyes.

"I just need you with me, I need to figure this out."

"I know." He answered simply.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" She asked as she motioned between him and her.

"Let's get dressed." He exclaimed getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Ok guess we will talk about this later." Ziva whispered to herself.

Once Tony was in the bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror and then splashed some cold water on his face, 'You gotta cool it Dinozzo, she's catching on. Well she already caught on, but, maybe if you just act like you aren't interested she won't know you like her. Yea let's do that.'

After he was done washing up, he put on one of his suits and fixed his hair, and then sprayed himself with some cologne. Once he was done he left the bathroom, and then saw Ziva. She was wearing a long sleeved maroon dress with a belt, brown boots, and a necklace, and her hair was in loose curls. She looked beautiful really, but he had to stick to the plan. "You ready?"

Ziva looked confused. "Yes?"

"Ok lets go."

When they got there everyone was already there again. "Jeez these people are always early." He whispered.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parker!" Jim said from across room.

"Hi Jim." They both said in unison.

"You guys can go eat first cause your meeting with me is last." He said.

Once Jim said this, they walked over to the buffet table, Tony grabbing some spaghetti, and Ziva grabbing a salad. "Lets go sit over here so that we can watch all of the couples." He whispered, and she nodded.

"Is it good Tony?"

"Yes very."

And after those last words, the next 15 minutes was silent. "So Tony do you see anything."

"Nope not yet. You?"

"No." She said sternly.

30 more minutes go by, again without a single word. "Tony, what is wrong?"

"What are you talking about Zee-Vah?"

"We have barely talked this entire dinner."

"I am trying to do my job." He said sternly.

"Well at least talk-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, it is your turn now." Jim said waving them over.

"Lets do this." Tony whispered.

"So as you know this meeting is for the men to say all of their problems with the women. So Tony, talk." He said shutting the door and then sitting down.

"Ok well our marriage was good at first." Tony said as a start off.

"And then what happened?" Jim asked curiously.

"Well she didn't really like to talk about anything with me" He said looking at Ziva.

"When did this start?"

"After I saved her." After Tony said this she glared at him.

"Saved her from where, Tony?"

"We don't like to talk about it, Jim." He said sternly.

"Alright, keep going."

"Well after that, she became secretive, and she kept things bottled up inside. Once about a year passed, she began to forget about it, and she became Ziva again. Although she does still constantly threaten me with paper clips." Tony continued.

"Paper clips?"

"Yea she's a ninja." He laughed.

"Ok keep going."

"She reads me like an open book. Like I can't even think something without her knowing what I'm thinking. She doesn't appreciate the things that I do for her. All she does is hate on me, and. Never mind I'm done." He said looking down, avoiding all eye contact.

"Okay. I'm proud of you Tony. You guys can leave now, tomorrow we will all have lunch, and the women will talk. Goodnight."

"Wait, Jim I need you to tell the others that Jacob and Aurora, left, do not tell them that they were murdered."

"Sure thing Tony."

* * *

**Don't forget ppl! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so thanks to Ncistivalover1 I saw the NCIS season 11 promo, and OMG! I just don't know what to do. I can honestly say that this premiere is going to be epic, and it will cause you to feel so many things. Anyways. This is kind of a sad chapter, but kind of cute in a way. So hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

Once they were back Ziva quickly went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Ziva I had to think of something."

"You had to bring up Somalia, didn't you Tony!" She said opening up the door, with tears in her eyes.

"Ziva I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You know what happened to me there!? Did you think I could just forget about it when I came back?"

"No."

"Did you want to see my scars Tony!? Did you want me to tell you everything that they did to me?"

"No. I just wanted to help you."

"The damage was already done, nothing could have changed what happened." And with that she shut the door.

After about a couple seconds he leaned his head against the door, and he heard her crying. His ninja, just broke, over something that he did.  
He couldn't hear her cry anymore, so he picked the lock and opened it. There she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. "Go away Tony."

"No."

"Tony if you do not leave, I promise I will-." After she said this, he sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Once he said this she laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in closer.  
After about 30 minutes of just sitting there, Ziva fell asleep. Tony did not want to wake her so he gently tried to pick her up, but she awoken.

"What are you doing Tony?"

"Well I was going to put you in bed."

"But I am still in this dress anyways. I need to change, I will be right back." And with that Ziva went to the bathroom.

Tony didn't care about putting on pjs, so he just took off his suit and laid down in just his boxers. Tony didn't think Ziva cared either, cause she was just in a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. "Night Ziva." He said turning over to face her.

"Goodnight Tony." She said flipping over to face her back to him. "Tony. I know how stupid this will sound, but I was wondering if you could just wrap your arm around me so that I know that you are here. After all the talk about Somalia, I just need to know that I'm not alone again."

"No problem Zi." After he said this he placed his arm over her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

After about a couple of hours, Ziva started mumbling in her sleep. When Tony heard this, he laid on his side and watched her for a second, studying her movements. Then she started to sweat. He couldn't watch her in pain any longer so he gently shook her, and she shot up like a rocket, screaming. "Zi it's ok." Once he said this, she didn't say anything, all she did was run to the bathroom.

He quickly walked after her to see what was happening, and when he got to the door, he pressed his ear against it. When he did, he heard her throwing up. "Ziva are you ok?" He asked after a couple minutes went by.

Once she heard him say this, she came out, and walked past him. She then laid down on her side facing the the wall. "Ziva. Are. You. Ok?"

"Yes. I am fine Tony. Sorry to have bothered you." She said as she closed her eyes, but this wasn't enough for him. So he walked over to her side of the bed, and sat next to her.

"No you are not Ziva. What was your nightmare about?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

"It will help I promise."

"Fine. I dreamed about Somalia again. Now do you want me to go into more detail or can we just go back to bed?"

"Talk."

"When Saleem had brought me into see you and Mcgee, instead of you guys being alive, you were both dead, and it was just an awful sight. I don't want to even think about it anymore."

"And that's the reason why you threw up."

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes, and then she quickly gave him a tight hug. He was shocked at first, but then he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her.

"You're ok now Zi, and so are Mcgee and I. Let's try and go to sleep now ok?"

"Yea." She said wiping her eyes, and cuddling up next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, it really does mean a lot, and they always put a smile on my face. So without further ado, here is chapter 10! :)**

* * *

Tony woke up first this time. He looked down to see Ziva facing him, her head nestled in his neck, and his arm still holding on to her. He always felt one of her legs wrapped around his. "Morning Zi."

She yawned. "Good morning." And then her eyes opened, and she saw where she was. She quickly moved and sat up. "Sorry Tony."

He laughed. "For?"

"For being practically on top of you. I promise it will not happen again."

"No need for that Ziva. I didn't mind." After he said this he winked and then went to the bathroom.

"I could tell!" She yelled to him.

"That was my knee Zee-Vah." He yelled back.

"Your knee can't reach my stomach when your legs were out straight." She laughed.

"Well it's a morning thing." He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Yea uh huh I'm sure that's just it." She laughed, and he walked up to her.

"And maybe it's the fact that you were so close to me last night." After he said this, her knees went weak.

They were so close. Ziva could practically feel Tony's breath on her skin. But she knew she couldn't kiss him, at least not yet, they were on a mission. But they were a 'married' couple. So why not do it in public and say that it was just for the mission. "Tony, lets go to lake." She said backing up.

"Alright. Zi, you should just wear a bra and panties, so that you won't get your clothes wet."

"Ha that is very funny Tony."

"It is a legitimate, reasoning."

"It may be, but I am going to wear a tank top and a pair of shorts instead. I do not need to let other people see me half naked."

"Oh yea. That's only for me." He laughed and she glared. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah." She stared.

When Ziva came out she was wearing a tight navy blue tank top, and a pair of short jean shorts. "Wow Zi, nice outfit," Tony said as he checked her out.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you like it?" And with that she went out the door.

"Hold on!" He exclaimed jogging to her. When he reached her he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the lake, and then across the dock, and then into the water. After he tossed her, he jumped in too.

"Again Tony!"

He laughed. "Yup. Lets play Marco Polo."

"Alright, I'll will find you." She closed her eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo." He said swimming away from her.

"Mar-Ow ow! Tony!" She yelled as she went under water and grabbed her foot.

"What Zi! What happened!?" He yelled, while swimming as fast as he could to her.

"I think I stepped on a beer bottle."

"Here come here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to shore. Once they were there, he picked her up and carried her to the cabin.  
When they got inside, he gently placed her on the bed, and went to the bathroom. As he came out, he was unraveling the tape. "Here Zi, give me your foot."

"Tony I can do it."

"Just give me your foot Zee-Vah." After he said this he grabbed her foot and started wrapping it. "Does it hurt?"

"Well yea Tony, glass just went through it."

"Don't be sassy." He smirked.

"Sorry."

"Oh wait I should clean it." He quickly said, unwrapping it.

"No Tony it will hurt too much."

"Zi it will get infected just let me clean it with those wipe things."

"Fine but please do it quickly." She finally agreed.

Once he got up, he walked to the bathroom and grabbed the wipes. "Ok are you ready?"

"Yes." Once she said this, he wiped her foot with it, while trying to ignore her screams. He then threw the wipe down, and started wrapping it, while he tried to soothe her.

"Tony! Oh my God. It stings."

"Zi look at me. Just focus on me." And once he said this they locked their eyes together. As they continued to look at each others eyes, Ziva couldn't feel the pain as much.

"All done." And with that he kissed her foot, while never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Thank you Tony." She said quietly, quickly looking down.

"Does it hurt too much, or do you want to go to that lunch now?"

"No, I am fine."

When Ziva was done putting on her black simple t-shirt, and white shorts, Tony came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, and a white t-shirt. "Ready?" He asked after he was done staring at her long tan legs.

"Yes, I think so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Again thank you everyone! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, so sorry about that. But have fun reading anyways :)**

* * *

When they got there, they were last like always. "Do these people try to beat each other here every time?" Ziva asked. Tony just smirked and nodded.

"There you guys are, you guys are up first this time, so follow me." Jim said motioning them to follow him. Once they were in the room, Tony and Ziva both sat down. "Okay Ziva looks like it is your turn today."

"Alright, so where should I start. Ok well lets start with his constant movie references, his immaturity, and him being annoying."

"Alright, explain these."

"Well he makes at least 2 movie references a day. He is always making jokes, and goofing off in the work place. He always, always, makes fun of Mcgee, and never lets us get any work done."

"First, you guys work together? And who is Mcgee?" Jim asked.

"Oh um yes, and Mcgee is our friend and co worker."

"Oh, keep going." Jim said letting her continue.

"Well he stares at every woman, he doesn't talk about his feelings, and keeps things bottled up inside."

"Every woman? And you guys are married?"

"Well it's not like a stare, more like a quick glance." Ziva said quickly catching herself.

"Oh." Jim said confused.

"I'm done by the way, Jim."

"Oh alright, well good job Ziva." Jim said opening the door for them.

When they got out of the room Tony pulled her aside. "How could you say that!?" He quietly yelled. "You almost blew our cover." He whispered. "And I do not stare at every woman."

"Practically."

"Well at least not lately." He said looking down.

"And why is that Tony?"

"Can we just stop talking about me, and back to where you almost blew it."

"I am sorry Tony. Can we just go eat? And you need to go talk to the men don't forget."

"Okay, well lets go have some sandwiches first." Tony said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Once they were done eating, Tony walked over to each of the men, asking about their relationships and why they were here. Everytime he asked, all of the men answered normally. When he was done he walked back to the cabin, to find Ziva lying on the bed, reading. "You are seriously reading?" He walked in asking as he shut the door behind him.

"I enjoy it Tony."

"Alright what ever you say sweetcheeks. All of them seem like nice people, with relationship issues. Like seriously, they answered normally, not like they would kill someone."

"Well one of them has to be a killer Tony."

"I know, I know. But for now, I do not see anyone who looks like they would kill anyone. So with that, wanna do something Ziva?"

"Like what?" She asked and then closed her book focusing all her attention on him.

"Ok well tonight I was thinking that we would go down by the lake, and make a fire, after dinner. How about pizza later?"

"Pizza sounds great." She smiled. "When did you think of this plan?"

"On my way back here." He shrugged and then flopped on the bed next to her. "Lets take a nap, and wake up at 6 cause I'm exhausted."

"Sure." She said getting up and walking over to the couch.

"Uh where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I am going to take a nap on the couch, it is very comfy."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I told you it is very comfy, it's just a little small."

"Right so come up here." He said motioning her over.

"No that is ok Tony."

"Ok what's wrong."

"Nothing." She said with a shrug, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Yea right. Spill."

"Well this morning I was practically on top of you."

"Yea, and I told I didn't mind. And you could tell Ziva." He smirked, and started to blush a little.

"I know, and believe me I know. But you and I, we, are getting too close to each other."

"What are you talking about Ziva?" Now he was confused.

"I'm saying that something might happen Tony."

"What does that have to do with sharing a bed, we are adults. I think we can handle it."

"I know, but nevermind. It is not worth fighting over." And with that she stopped talking and looked away. "You are right. We are adults, we can handle it." Once she said this she got up and went to lay in the bed next to Tony, laying as close to the edge as possible. She also put a pillow in between them.

"What is this?" He asked pointing to the pillow.

"A pillow. Night Tony."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone once again. Sorry I did not update yesterday, I was really busy. But anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When they woke up, her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders. 'Where the hell did the pillow go?' She asked herself

"Tony, wake up it's 6:30." She said and sat up, with her hand on his chest.

"Just a little while longer Zi, I like holding you." He said without knowing he actually said it, and pulled her back down.

She smiled. "What did you say Tony?"

"I said, I'm awake."

"No you didn't." She laughed.

"What'd I say?"

"You said, quote on quote, 'Just a little while longer Zi, I like holding you.'"

"I what!?" Now he was freaking out cause now she might know.

She laughed. "Calm down, Tony."

"I didn't mean it." He quickly said.

"Oh. Ok I guess I will sleep on the couch then." She pretended to sigh, and then to pull it all off, she looked away, and got up.

"No Zi wait." He got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. "See I'm just a cuddly person so I like to cuddle. So that's why I like holding you, cause I like to cuddle." He said quickly and lied.

"Oh, uh huh." She whispered. "And where did the pillow go Tony?"

"I don't know." He said looking around. "Oh it's on the floor over here. One of us must have moved it in our sleep."

"Yea. Well lets go eat." She said quickly trying to avoid more confrontation.

"Wait Zi dress in something warm cause we are going to the lake tonight don't forget."

"How could I forget?" And with that Ziva went into the bathroom, threw on a pair of jeans, and oh. She forgot to bring a sweatshirt.  
When she stepped out of the bathroom, Tony already had on his jeans, and one of his Ohio State sweatshirts. "Hey Tony."

"Yea Zi?" He said turning to her.

"Do you have another sweatshirt? I forgot mine."

"Yea here you go." He said and tossed her a sweatshirt.

"Thanks. Be right back."

Tony couldn't stop thinking about that Ziva was going to be wearing his sweatshirt tonight. He knew she had done it before, but this time was different.

"Okay ready." She said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Wait Zi I just forgot."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We never got our car back. So we are going to have to walk." He said grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. This time, she didn't ask what he was doing, she just looked down and then smiled. "Hey luckily the pizza place is just a mile from here."  
When they reached the pizza place, they went inside and ordered a cheese pizza. "Lets go sit over here Ziva."

"Ok." She agreed and followed him over. She took one bite of the pizza and made that 'mmmm' sound.

"Guessing you like it?" He smirked.

"Yes. It is very good." She smiled.

Once they were done eating, they went outside, and started walking back, but Tony stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"Lets race."

"You want to race me to the lake?"

"Yup lets go. Ready. 1,2,3!" And with that, they took off in a sprint. At first they were neck and neck, but then Ziva took off in an even faster sprint and pulled ahead, to win it.

"I won." She raised her hands in the air, and then patted him on the back.

"I need to sit down." He panted.

Once they got their breathing back to normal, they went to go get the wood to start the fire.

"Here lets get like 10 pieces." Tony said taking 5, and Ziva taking 5.

"Do you have a match or something Tony?"

"Yea, in the cabin. I'll be right back." He said jogging up to the cabin.

Once Tony left, Ziva heard something in the trees to the left of her. She tried to see if something was there, but it was too dark. She reached for her knife, but forgot that she left it in the cabin. "Hello?" She called.

"Hello Ziva." The man said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the man who is going to kill you." He said coming out from the woods.

"Jim?"

"Why yes. Now you are finally catching on."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well that's a secret. Now I have one question. Are you ready to die?"

"No, I am not. But just in case I am a little off my game. Tony help!" She screamed as Jim ran at her.

Tony heard Ziva scream. 'No,' he thought, grabbing his gun, and then sprinting to the lake. As he was running he saw a guy fighting Ziva. He was almost there. "Hold on Ziva!" He yelled and then jumped on the guy. Tony then punched him, and knocked him out cold. "Ziva, are you ok?" Tony said brushing her face with his hand.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm so happy you got here in time. I know, I'm a good fighter, but he was a little better."

"I'm so happy you're ok." He said grabbing her and pulling her in to a tight hug. "We need to call Gibbs. But first did he hurt you?"

"I might get some bruises, but other than that no."

"Do you think Gibbs will get mad if I punch him one more time for hurting you?"

"Tony I am fine, but no I do not think so."

"Good." And with that, he went to punch him, but instead kicked him in the stomach. "There that's better. Now we can call Gibbs." He said as he hugged her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was short, but I just haven't had the time. Also, I think I'm getting sick...yay.. But anyways please enjoy this chapter. Oh yea! Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. Ok. Now you can enjoy :)**

* * *

When Gibbs and the rest of the team got there, it was already midnight. As Gibbs and Mcgee walked up to them, Jim was in handcuffs and Tony was sitting on top of him with Ziva sitting on the ground.

"Hey Gibbs." Ziva said, as she stood up.

"Hey Boss." Tony said. "Here's the murder, the person who got his ass whipped, and the one who fought Ziva, also known as Jim."

"Are you ok Ziver?" Gibbs asked noticing the huge bruise on her chest.

"Yes I am fine. Tony came just in time, and saved me. Seems like he's always saving me." She said looking down.

"Hey Ziva, you saved me a bunch of times. Remember when we were at the baseball park, and in that crate type box thing a couple years back." Tony said looking into her eyes, while Gibbs just watched with a smirk on his face.

"Did something happen that I shouldn't know about Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss, nothing." After Tony said this, Gibbs just shook his head, and whispered something that Tony couldn't make out.

"Oh you two, take a week off. Good work." And with that he walked over to Mcgee.

Tony just looked at him in shock. Gibbs never gave them a week off. After thinking about what Gibbs just said, he then walked over to Ziva. "Hey sorry we couldn't have our fire by the lake."

She laughed. "Tony it is not your fault. We can always do it some other time."

"Well since the mission is over, how about we go to the beach?" He asked. "Just us. Lets say it's to celebrate our victory."

"Alright Tony, but can we go to my place real quick so I can get some shorts?"

"Yea sure." He said and then thought to himself, 'she didn't say and a sweatshirt too.'

Once they decided on what they were going to do, they got in the car and drove off. It was quiet for about 5 minutes until Ziva broke the silence. "Tony, what beach are we going to?"

"Well Gibbs said take a week off, so I say we go somewhere different."

"Oh you think?" She smirked. "And a week? He never gives anyone a week off."

"Yup, and I know, but I'm not going to question him about it. So I say we go to Florida."

"Florida Tony!?"

"Yea why not, I was gonna say Hawaii, but I thought that was kind of pushing it. But we don't have to if you have other plans, that you rather do."

"Well, I was going to have dinner tomorrow night with Liam."

"Liam? Who's Liam?" He questioned quickly.

"I am kidding Tony." She laughed. "Sure I will go to Florida with you. But I will need to grab more clothes."

"Not funny Ziva. And no problem, I need some too."

"Ok. So the plan is that we drive back to DC, go to each of our apartments, get clothes, and then drive to Florida?"

"Yup. Get ready Zi, it's a 14 hour drive, and then a week with me."

"Great." She joked. "And promise me something."

"Ok what is it?"

"That one day we will get to go to Paris again."

He laughed. "Why do you want to go there again with me?"

"Because we only got to spend a day there, and I want to climb the Eiffel Tower. You could take a picture too." She smirked.

"Sure thing Ziva, if and only if you let me take another picture of you there. Last time I had to sneak it, cause I know how you don't like your picture being taken."

"Fine." She agreed with a smile, and then slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Paris.

Throughout the drive home, every so often Tony would look over at the sleeping Ziva and smile to himself. 'How am I so lucky?' He thought to himself as he remembered her answer to going to Florida with him. It was kind of funny how he reacted to her joke. But then again, he would be jealous if she had a date with another guy. Just like always...


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys so much! You're great. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Once Tony and Ziva got back to DC, it was around 11:30 ish in the morning and Tony was exhausted considering he left Ziva sleep, while he drove the whole way. "Ziva wake up, we're at your apartment."

"Hm? It is already almost 12!? Why did you let me sleep this late, I would have drove Tony."

"No, you had a tough night. But can I take a nap here while you pack?" He asked, yawning.

"Of course Tony, here take the key and I will meet you up."

When Tony went upstairs to her room, he opened the door, tossed the key on the table, and flopped down on the couch, and fell straight to sleep. Ziva then came up moments later with her bags, and saw Tony on the couch. She smiled to herself as she thought of how exhausted he must of been, but let her sleep anyways.

Once Ziva was done unpacking her clothes from the mission, she began packing her clothes for Florida. She began packing shorts, tanks, t-shirts, some jeans, and a sweatshirt even though she loved wearing Tony's. Then it was time to pack the bathing suit. She planned on packing two bikinis, but which ones to choose. After about a couple minutes of looking through all of them, she chose a black one with a gold chain that ran along the hip line, and a striped brown and white one. 'Tony is going to love these,' she thought to herself. After she chose her causual clothing, and bathing suits, she knew that Tony and her would problem go to dinner, so she packed a navy blue sun dress. She didn't really pack anything else except for some bras, panties, sunglasses, and shoes. She decided on bringing a pair of sandals, and some flip flops.  
After about a half an hour of packing, she went out to go get some doughnuts and some coffee.

When she got back she walked into her apartment, and heard Tony snoring. 'Oooo, this will be fun.'

"Tony!" She screamed.

Once his name left her mouth, he jumped up and screamed her name. He then looked around and saw her laughing. "So not funny Ziva."

"Well. I am done packing, and I got us some doughnuts, and coffee. Once we are done eating we can go to your apartment and get you packed, and then I'll drive up to Florida."

"No Ziva that's ok."

"Tony, I insist, you drove all the way up here, so I will drive down."

"Zi, it's a 14 hour drive!"

"Tony I will be fine. Now are you ready? We can bring it with us."

"Yea ok." He agreed, and they left Ziva's apartment.

Once they got into the car, Tony was stuffing his face with the doughnuts. "Tony calm down. They aren't going anywhere." She laughed.

"Erm hungee Zi." He said with his mouth full of food.

"Alright Tony."

After about 15 minutes, they were at Tony's apartment. "Here," She said getting out of the car. "I'll help you pack." She offered as she grabbed his bag.

"Oh no that's ok Ziva." He said taking his bag, afraid that he was going to be embarrassed.

"Tony, just let me help you it will be faster."

"Fine." He agreed and they walked up to his room.

"You still only have a single bed Tony?" She asked as she walked into his room.

"Well I have no one to share it with Zee-Vah." He said as he unpacked his stuff from Maine.

"Hm."

"What Zi?"

"Oh nothing, just didn't know you still had the picture of me in Paris on your table by your bed." Ziva said picking it up smiling.

"Well I liked it." He said as he grabbed it and put it back. "Can you grab me some shorts, and some shirts Zi?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure." She said as she grabbed 3 pairs of khakis, and a pair of white shorts. "Here are some shorts." She said as she tossed them to him.

"Thanks, and the shirts?"

"Oh yea, here you go." She said as she tossed his, a couple of t-shirts. "Don't forget your bathing suit, boxers, pjs, sunglasses, and some shoes."

"Jeez Ziva, you remembered everything." After he said this, she said nothing, just smiled.

"Ready Tony?"

"Yea I think so. Oh wait. You can meet me in the car, I just have to get one more thing!"

"Alright." She agreed and walked out.

Once she was gone he quickly took the picture, and put it in his pants pocket. He was so mad at himself for forgetting it when he went to Maine on the mission, cause he promised himself to look at that picture every night and every morning, to remind him that one day he needed to tell her how he really felt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone once again! Btw shout out to RubyDragonJewel for always commenting. I also got another review saying how they would like longer chapters. Well I can do longer chapters, but I won't be updating everyday. So everyone just write me a review with your opinion (update everyday, or write longer chapters), and I will see what I can do. Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

After about an hour, of silence, Tony got bored, so he started tapping, which then turned into 'drumming. "Hey Ziva."

"What Tony?" She asked sounding a little annoyed

"I'm bored."

"Well, book a hotel, or something. I am trying to drive." She said glancing over at him.

"Good idea." After he said this, he searched for a hotel in Miami, and finally found one. "Hi, this is Anthony Dinozzo, me and my lovely friend would like to book a room."

"Oh friend? I got you man. Okay well you got the honeymoon suit, just check in at the front desk when you are here. Have a great day."

"Woah wait!" Tony tried to say but the guy had already ended the call.

"What is it Tony?" She asked, confused.

"Looks like we got the honeymoon suit." He said shrugging.

"We got a honeymoon suit? Alright, well this is unexpected."

"Is it a problem Zi, cause we can change hotels, or get a different room?" He sadly asked, looking down.

"No Tony, not at all. I just wasn't expecting it. It is actually a good thing. We get a little more room, maybe a Jacuzzi, who knows.

"Oh ok. Well we also get a bottle of champagne, rose petals, and more!"

"Ok, well that, that I could live without." She said laughing, and he started laughing too.

"Well how about little music?" He asked as he turned on the radio, and started singing.

She laughed. "Are you singing Tony?"

"Hell yea. Sing with me Zi!"

"I am not singing with you Tony."

"Oh come on Zee-Vah, have a little fun! C'mon, you can do it. I heard you were an excellent singer. Lets see if you're a good dancer too." He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and tried to make her dance.

"Ok ok, if you let go of me I will sing with you." She tried to say while she was laughing.

Once the up beat song was over, Tony and Ziva started laughing hysterically, and then all of a sudden a pop love song came on. When they heard it, they immediately stopped and listened. They then both looked at each, until a car's horn broke the moment. Tony then coughed and changed the station, and Ziva looked around awkwardly.

The rest of the car ride there was silent. Not even a single word. It was really shocking for Tony to be quiet for this long. Ziva was the first to speak up, after 12 and a half hours of silence. "Finally we are here." She said as she stopped the car and leaned back in the seat.

"Yea." Was all he said. "Can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"What is your problem Tony?" She yelled.

"Besides, us almost getting killed, nothing." He retorted, as he got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey! That was your fault! You turned on the stupid radio!" Now it was a screaming match.

"Ok well sorry we got caught up in each others eyes like always!"

"We do not Tony! There is nothing between us! Nothing is ever going to happen! We are just co workers." She screamed, and then immediately stopped herself after she realized what she had just said.

Once she said this they stopped. Now they were just standing there staring at each other. To both of them it felt like hours, but in reality it was only seconds. "I know and that's how it should be." He said grabbing his bag and walking inside.

After he left, Ziva sat down on one of the benches. 'Why did I have to say that! I always mess things up with him. I mean we are in Florida together, and I say how I don't like him, and just want to be friends? What have I done!' She then punched a trash can that was next to her knocking it over. After that, she just sat on the nearest bench with her head in her hands thinking about everything. Once a couple seconds past, she felt a tear drop slowly down onto her hand. It was funny how one man could do this to her. And even though they just got into a fight, all she wanted for him to do was pull her tight against his body and tell her he knows she didn't mean what she said. And maybe, possibly, finish the statement with an I love you, or an I'm in love with you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys so on the last chapter I wrote the question on if we should have longer chapters or everyday writing. And well i got 4 responses..and it was a tie. 2-2. Lol I don't know how that happened but alright. So the question is still out there! Anyways thank you guys for your lovely reviews, and for those of you who responded, I really appreciate it! Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Ziva was still out there, just sitting there on the bench with her head in her hands. Tony could see her, because the room was right above where she was sitting. He saw her wipe her eyes a couple times. 'Was Ziva crying? No, Ziva never cries, and she wouldn't cry over something like this.' But he needed to know, so he walked downstairs and outside to where she was. He stood there about 10 feet away from her, and when she looked up, she saw him. "What Tony." She asked.

"Your eyes are red." He pointed out. "And the trash can is on the ground."

"Yes." She said looking down.

"I didn't mean for this-"

"I know." She said cutting him off. "Can we just forget about it, and go home?"

"Zi, I don't want to go home."

"Then I'll call a cab." She said walking towards the car. When she passed him, he reached out and grabbed her arm, and twirled her into him.

"Don't leave Zi. Please don't leave."

"Why Tony?" She said trying to look in his eyes for an answer.

"I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here with me."

"Why Tony?"

"I. I don't know. I just need you to stay. I promise we will have a good time, this was just a little bump in the road." He couldn't tell her how he felt. No not now.

"Fine." She agreed and pulled away from him to walk inside, and he followed.

Later that night, Ziva was lying on the couch, and Tony was sitting on the bed. "Ziva, come up here."

"No thanks Tony, I'm perfectly fine here."

"Fine." He whispered, and walked over to her. He then grabbed her, picked her up, carried her over, and then tossed her on the bed.  
She laughed. "Alright Tony have it your way. Wait what's this?" She asked as she grabbed the thing that was sticking out of his pocket. "You brought it?" She asked, talking about the picture of her in Paris.

"Yea."

"Why?"

'What do I got to lose?' He thought. "Well, I always look at it before I go to bed, and when I wake up in the morning. So that it's the last thing I see, and the first." Once he said this, she cupped his face with her hand, and was about to kiss his cheek but decided against it.

"Why Tony? What is so special about it?" She asked quietly.

"You're in it." He partially lied, it wasn't like he could tell her the whole truth, at least not right now.

"Tony." She whispered. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Yea well." He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't tell her how he felt yet, so he got up. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"It is almost 2 in the morning Tony!?"

"It's that late! Well how about we go to bed, and wake up early, and explore Miami?"

"Sounds great. I'll be right back I just have to change." And with that she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

After she left, Tony took a pillow and screamed into it. 'Why didn't I just kiss her,' he thought. 'She was right there, cupping my cheek and everything, and I just sat there!'

When he heard the door open, it broke him from his thoughts. "No pjs Tony?" Ziva asked coming out in a sports bra, and sweatpants.

"What? Oh. I forgot." He quickly said, and she just gave him a confused look.

Once he was done talking he began taking off his clothes, and just left on his boxers, and climbed into bed. "Okay so I'm guessing there's no pjs tonight?" She laughed.

"Nope." He said, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her forehead. "Night Zi."

"Goodnight Tony." She smiled.

The whole time Tony thought about Ziva, and why he didn't kiss her, until he fell asleep. He came to the conclusion that he just needed it to be the right time, not after a fight, and not after she found out a secret he had kept. But when they were perfectly comfortable with each other, and when there would be no interuptions. Until then, he would just wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so I did get more replies to the question on whether we should have longer chapters or an update everyday, and the score was 2-4, with the winner being an update everyday. So thank you so much to everyone who replied with an answer, and thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. Anywayyyyyyy...hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

When Ziva woke up, it was 7 in the morning, and she was wrapped up in Tony again. Their faces were so close, that she could feel his breath on her face. His arm was still wrapped around her, and it held a protective hold. And their legs were intertwined with each other.

She didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful, but she remembered that they were suppose to wake up early. "Tony, wake up." She said gently.

"Hey Zi." He said as he opened his eyes. He immediately jumped a little, because their faces were so close.

She laughed. "Are you alright Tony?"

"Uh yea." He said as he got up. "Lets get dressed, go have breakfast, and explore Miami. Oh wear your bikini under your clothes. We're going to the beach later, Ms. David."

Once they were in their clothes, they were off. Ziva was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a t-shirt, with her sunglasses, and flip flops. Under that she chose to wear her black bikini, while Tony was wearing his swim shorts, and a t-shirt.

"So where do you wanna go?" Tony asked glancing over at her.

"Hmm. I am craving pancakes."

"I know the perfect spot!" He exclaimed.

When they got there, they walked inside and sat down. "What can I get you guys?" The hot, blonde waitress asked, and then winked at Tony, and checked him out. "Can we get some pancakes, and two coffees please?

"Coming right up." She said with a smile, and then walked off.

"She was totally flirting with you." Ziva said with a glare in the waitress's direction.

"Jealous Zee-Vah?"

"Me? Jealous? Of her? That is very funny Tony. I just hate it when girl's show off, and flirt while on the job."

"And you never flirt with guys while on the job?" He asked hinting towards him.

"Be quiet Tony. I meant when they see that the guy that they are flirting with is already with another girl, and they still choose to do so."

"Oh I see. And since you aren't jealous and you just hate it when that happens, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind if I flirted back and got her number?"

"Nope not at all." She said shaking her head.

"Alright." He said as the waitress came back.

"Here's your coffees, handsome and miss. Your pancakes should be out in a little bit." The waitress said, as she bent over, showing off some of her cleavage. "Here's your fork you dropped."

"Oh thank you." Tony said as he checked her out. When Ziva saw this she kicked him in the shin, and Tony winced in pain. "You are beautiful must I say."

"Why thank you." She said and walked away.

As Tony watched her walk away, Ziva glared at him. "That was very good Tony, I must give you props." She said sarcastically.

"What was wrong with your beautiful!?"

"Oh nothing, it is just a very common pick up line." She said with a shrug. "Shhh. She is coming back." Ziva whispered as the waitress walked towards them.

"Here you go, enjoy. By the way wanna hook up after I'm done with work?" The waitress asked while handing them their food.

"Am I invisible or?" Ziva asked.

"Here's my number, if you are interested." The waitress said handing Tony her number. But instead Ziva grabbed it.

"Oh he will not be calling, buh bye." Ziva said waving, while Tony just sat there and smirked.

"Good job handling that Ziva. Still not jealous I'm guessing?"

"No." She said quickly and glared.

Once they were done eating, Tony and Ziva made their way to the car. "Want to hit the beach?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

Once they were at Miami Beach, they grabbed their stuff out of the car, and went to go find a place where they could put there towels down. When they found the perfect spot, they laid down their towels, and set up the umbrella.

"Hey Tony, do you think you can put some sun tan lotion on my back?" She asked as she took off her clothes leaving just her bikini.

"Yea sure Zi." He said with a smile as he grabbed the bottle from her. Once he started to put some on her back, she thought it was the most soothing thing ever, and completely melted into his touch.

As he put it on, he could feel her shoulders begin to relax, and it that moment he knew that she was completely comfortable with him. In that moment he knew that this was where he wanted to be, this was the kind of relationship that he wanted, one where they could be completely comfortable with each other. But only if it was with the one and only, Ms. Ziva David.

When Tony was finished, he patted her back and handed her the sun tan lotion bottle. "Zi you look great in that bikini by the way." He said as he checked her out.

"Thank you Tony, but that still is a common line." She said as she laughed, and he smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much once again! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys :) Btw someone comes back in this chapter and you might not like it...but it ends good. Ok lol just read.**

* * *

"C'mon Zi you have been reading for a half an hour. Lets go in the water, or walk on the beach, something!"

"Okay Tony, fine. Lets go in the water, and then we can walk." She agreed, as she got up and put out her hand waiting for him to grab it.  
Once they reached the water, they ran into a wave hand in hand. Tony then picked her up, twirled her, and tossed her into another wave. "Tony!" She exclaimed and ran over to him through the water. When she reached him, she jumped up, and tackled him.

"Ow, Zi." He laughed as he rubbed his head. "You could have just gave me a little slap, instead of tackling me into the ocean."

She giggled. "Sorry Tony."

"Hey your first giggle!" Once he said this she immediately stopped. "No. It sounds good on you." He quickly said, and he was gladded he did because she smiled. "C'mon Ms. David lets go walk the beach."

Once they started walking, Ziva kept getting wolf whistles from some young guys, and Tony became protective. So he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The whole time she just smiled, knowing that that had made him a little angry, and he got protective. To make him feel better, she wrapped her arm around his lower back. He quickly noticed this and looked down. She soon smiled back up at him, and he smiled back.

When they came to the end of the beach, Tony gasped. "What Tony!?" Ziva quickly asked.

"That's. That's Jeanne." He said in shock.

"Jeanne? Your ex-lover Jeanne?" She said trying to find her.

"Yea, right over there, with her new boyfriend it seems." He said pointing and turning around.

"Hey wait up!" Ziva exclaimed, jogging up to him, and stepping in front to try to stop him from walking any further. "Tony what is wrong?"

"It's just hard seeing her after all this time Ziva. I mean I somewhat loved her."

"What do you mean you somewhat loved her?"

"I mean I loved someone else too Ziva." He said sternly.

"Who? You never told us about her." Ziva said shaking her head, trying to find an answer.

"No one. Just can we forget it." He couldn't tell her it was her, at least not right now.

"Well, hold on to that thought cause she is coming over here." Once Ziva said this he quickly turned around.

"Tony." Jeanne whispered.

"Hi Jeanne." He said glancing at Ziva, begging with his eyes for her to help him.

"So this is why you didn't come back, why you didn't choose me?" She asked looking at Ziva.

"What? No, i just really love my job, and the people I work with Jeanne." He quickly said. "Just you go enjoy your time, and we will go enjoy ours." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her along.

"I can't believe you left what we had, for her!" Jeanne exclaimed.

Tony didn't pay attention to her, he just kept pulling Ziva along, trying to fight against going back there and sticking up for Ziva.

"She doesn't deserve you, Tony. She is worthless!"

Now she crossed a line. Tony quickly turned around, and began walking back to Jeanne. "No Tony, Tony, it is fine. Just lets go." Ziva tried to beg him but he wouldn't stop.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Tony yelled, stopping 5 feet ahead of Jeanne.

"Hey dude, back off." Jeanne's boyfriend said, stepping in.

"Tony, please just lets go." Ziva said grabbing his arm.

"Fine." Tony agreed, and went with her.

"Just keep walking with that monster. She is damaged goods Tony!" Jeanne yelled.

Tony was now fuming with anger. "Tony, just keep walking. Please."

"Ziva, I need to go." And with that he too off in a jog.

Ziva tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up. So she decided to text him. She wrote, 'Tony please come to the hotel room, I'm so worried about you.' After she sent it, she got a text back about five minutes later saying, 'Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes.'

She sighed happily and waited for the door to open. While she waited, she began to think about the things that Jeanne had said, she doesn't deserve you, she's worthless, she's damaged goods. The more she thought about these things, the more she started to believe them. Tears began to flow through her eyes, because now she didn't understand why Tony would want to be here with her. And then the door opened.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and hugging him.

"Zi, why are you crying?" He asked wiping away the tears.

"First why didn't you come back?"

"After hearing everything that Jeanne had said-"

"That is what I thought." She said cutting him off. "I am sorry that I am not good enough for you Tony. I'm sorry about what happened in Somlia. But what they did to me was not my fault." She yelled while tears streamed down her face.

"You actually think that I believed what Jeanne was saying?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well then why didn't you come back?"

"Because after hearing everything that she said, if I saw you, I would get all angry again because I don't know how anyone could say those things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes Ziva! How could you even believe that I would think that about you?"

"I do not know. I am sorry."

"No I'm sorry for you having to hear that." He said as he grabbed her and hugged her tight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews, they really did bring a smile to my face...I swear! Anyways this is the chapter BEFORE everything goes down, so get ready! Now without further ado here is chapter 19! :)**

* * *

The next morning they were tangled up like always. "Hey Zi wake up." Tony said gently. When she opened her eyes and smiled Tony added, "Good morning sweetcheeks. I've got plans for us for today."

"Oh you do?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yup, today we are going to go get a quick breakfast, go boating, hang out on the beach, and then to end it all, we will watch the sunset. Sound good?" He asked hoping her answer to be yes.

"Yes, that sounds amazing Tony."

"Well get ready Zi, today is gonna be one hell of a day."

Once they were done getting dressed, they went to go get a muffin from the local coffee shop. After deciding on getting an apple cinnamon one, they were off to the beach shop to rent a boat for the day.

Once they rented the boat, they were off into the deep blue sea. "Hey where should we stop?"

"Lets just go a little further, and then we can stop."

"Alright." After he said this, he drove the boat for a couple more minutes, and then they put down the anchor. "Hmmm what to do on a boat."

"Tony do not even think about throwing me in!"

He gasped. "You think I would throw you in? I am appauled Ziva." When he said this, she immediately started laughing.

"Can I read?"

"What! No!" He quickly said grabbing her book and hanging it over the edge.

"Tony I swear, if you throw that in the ocean, I might kill you."

"What are you reading?" He asked as he started flipping through the pages. "This isn't a book. This is a diary type thing."

"Tony." She warned.

Tony then cleared his throat, pretended to put on glasses and began to read the last line out loud. "Today, Tony and I are going boating. He is really sweet to plan all of this."

"Read anymore of it, and I will throw you into the water." She warned as she walked towards him slowly.

"Hmmmm, what to do. Should I read your juicy secrets or let you throw me in. Decisions, decisions." Once he said this he tapped his chin with his finger.

"Tony please do not."

"Why Ziva? What is in here?"

"Nothing just let me have it!" She snapped.

"Fine." He agreed. He then went over to where Ziva was sitting, and sat down next to her. "So you think I'm sweet?" He said smiling, with his famous Dinozzo smile.

"Well. I guess so, yes."

"Can I read the stuff before?"

"Ha that is very funny Tony. You are never going to read this."

"And why not Ms. David?"

"Because it is private Tony. It is where I can write down whatever I am thinking, without anyone knowing about it."

"Why can't I know. I'm your friend. I'm your buddy. I'm your pal." He immediately thought about what he just said and tried to look for any expression on her face to see if those words hurt her. But he didn't see any.

"Well maybe most of this stuff is about you." And with that she got up and walked over to the edge of the boat and looked at the water. Once he saw her looking out at the ocean, he walked over to her.

"I wanna try something." He quickly said.

"What is it?"

"Ok well it's from the movie Titanic."

"Of course it is from a movie." She snickered.

"Yea well. Anyways. Okay, come over here." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the tip of the boat. "Ok now lift your arms up, like you are about to fly."

"Alright?" She said and did so.

"Okay, now don't get scared." Once he said this he held onto her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. "See isn't this fun?"

"Yes, actually it is." She laughed as she turned her head to look at him. In that moment she noticed how close their faces were to each other. She could literally just move her head an inch and their lips would be touching.

Neither of them said anything, just stared at each others lips. Tony nor Ziva knew if they should just move that little bit, and kiss each other. Now it was getting a little awkward considering they were probably staring at each other for a minute. Suddenly Ziva looked down and moved Tony out of the way so that she could move. "Wanna go eat lunch or something?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh yea sure." He quickly said, and made his way over to the steering wheel, but tripped over one of their bags. He didn't say anything, he just got up as fast as he could, glanced at Ziva and sailed back to the dock. The whole way back to the dock, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, first from tripping, and second from not kissing her. It wasn't him, not to kiss a woman, but then again, this wasn't just any woman. This was Ziva, and this delicate relationship type thing that they have is not to be messed with.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok thank you guys once again for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Btw the way I tried to make this chapter longer for all the people who wanted longer chapters. Anyway...THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Kleenex may be needed. Get ready, cause here it is in 1...2...3. Please enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Once they were done eating, they went back to the beach. They didn't talk for at least an hour once they hit the beach. Tony just sat there staring at the ocean, while Ziva read her book, or well wrote in it. He really needed to talk to her about what happened, but he didn't know how. Although he did promise himself that tonight would be the night that he told her. It would be perfect with the sun setting in the background, unless something happened, or it was the wrong time. "Hey Zi." He said breaking the silence.

"Yes Tony?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

She laughed. "The arcade Tony? Really?"

"Yea it will be fun, I promise!" And with that he grabbed her hand, and started to pull her along.

When they reached the arcade. All the teenage boys went quiet as they saw Ziva. She was in her brown and white striped bikini, with her sunglasses on top of her head. "Uh Tony, why are they all staring?"

"They think you're hot Zi. Just smile and c'mon." Once Tony said this, Ziva did actually what Tony said, and once she passed them, they all went back to playing the games. "Lets play the claw machine!" Tony exclaimed as he put in two quarters. "Come on baby, get me that bear!"

"Tony you won!" She yelled and gave him a hug. "How!? No one barely ever wins on these."

"Maybe you're my lucky charm sweetcheeks." He said and she smiled.

"I do not think that is it."

"It could be, but here you go Zi." He said as he handed her the bear.

"Thank you Tony. Wanna play skeeball?" She asked as she walked over to the skeeball area.

"Sure, but I have to tell you that I am a skeeball champion, Zee-Vah."

"Lets see Di-nozzo." And once she said that, they started playing.

At first Tony was winning but then Ziva slowly pulled ahead.

"550!" Tony shouted.

"560! I beat you!" She exclaimed and started to do a little dance.

"Not fair. You must have cheated."

"Oh c'mon Tony! You were right next to me!"

"Fine. Good game. I bow to the champion." He said as he bowed.

"Thank you. Hey Tony come over here."

"What Zi?" He asked as he followed her.

"Lets play this basketball game." She said as she put in $2, one for her, and one for Tony. "The loser has to start dancing in front of everyone here. Deal?"

"Alright deal, but I did play basketball in high school Ziva."

"I will still win. Ready?" She said as the machine said 1,2,3, Go!

And then they were off, at first it was Ziva 15 points, and Tony 12, but that soon changed. The final score was Tony 46, and Ziva 42. "You win Tony."

"I warned you." He said with a smirk. "Now start dancing." He laughed, and she glared.

Once Ziva started dancing, Tony just stared at her in amusement. After about 10 seconds, many guys turned around to watch, and one even walked up to her, and almost started dancing on her. "Woah home boy." Tony said grabbing his arm, and pulling him away from Ziva. "She's my girl." He whispered into his ear, and the guy backed off. When Ziva saw this she immediately stopped and walked up to him.

"You ready Tony?" She said with a smirk.

"What?" He soon asked as he watched all the guys leave, and go back to their games.

"Wanna go back to the beach and get ready to watch the sunset?" She asked putting out her hand waiting for him to grab it.

"Yea. Lets go." He said gently and grabbed her hand, and together they walked to the beach.

Once they were at the beach, they had about 15 minutes until the sun setted. 'Now's my chance,' He thought, knowing that he had to do it sooner or later. Maybe later? No this has been put off for far too long. 1..2..3. "Zi I need to talk to you."

"Ok Tony."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry about not telling you sooner, for waiting all of this time, for not kissing you when I had the chance."

"Tony, you don't have to do this."

"Zi. I'm in love with you. You are the one that I was talking about, when I said I loved someone else. You were the reason why I stayed."

"Tony."

"I have waited so long to tell you that I love you, and now, now, I can't stop. I love you Ziva. I love you with all my heart. You are the one that I want to be with. Ever since I met you, there was something about you that I just needed more of, and when I found out that you were joining our team I was the happiest person. And after working with you for a year, I knew I loved you. But then there were interruptions, like Jeanne. And since I knew it would probably never happen with you, I began to love her, but I did not love her enough to leave you. And then Michael came right after, and some stuff happened. But when I found out that you were dead, I was devastated Zi. You don't even understand. I broke. My heart broke. That's why I went there, I needed to avenge you. If it wasn't for Mcgee going with me, I wouldn't have cared if I lived or died. Believe me I knew what I was doing, but without you, my life meant nothing."

At this point Ziva was in tears, and she kept wiping her eyes as Tony went on.

"My life sucked. I was like a 40 year old man, having one night stands, and only had a job that meant something. But then when I saw your face, my heart skipped a beat. And when I said I couldn't live without you, I meant it Ziva. I honestly did, with all my heart. Although when you came back, things were a little different. It became a little awkward between us. And then came EJ, and CIRay. Ziva you do not know how jealous I was of him, and when he hurt you, I wanted to claw his eyes out. And then this year came along, and everything just was so right until your father died. But still things were ok, I mean you became a little distant, but we still grew closer. And everything that happened in Berlin helped things a little. That is until Adam came along. You don't know how much that hurt me, when I found out. I mean, I was the one who helped you. But I get it now, you were vulnerable, and you thought that it might help you. But it still hurt. It hurt a lot actually."

He coughed, at the last words, and looked down because he was slightly embarassed.

"Although, even with finding that out, I still loved you, I still do love you. I just considered that to be a little bump in the road I guess. And now, I have never thought that I could love you more, but I do.

Ziva. This was so long over do, and I am sorry for not having have told you until now. Believe me I have wanted to tell you since like 7 years ago, but I was afraid of losing you by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Tony, will you just let me say something."

"I'm afraid to, cause I'm scared of what you will say."

"Well don't be. I'm in love with you too." Once she said this she kissed him. "You do not know how long I have waited for that. How long I have waited for you. Now do you want me to say everything, or would you just like to read it someday to know how exactly I felt and know the exact words I would have said?"

"I'll wait, I want to know what you thought all of these years."

She then cupped his face. "I love you so much Anthony Dinozzo." She then smiled and looked down. "Jr."

"And I love you so much Ziva David."

He had finally done it, well they had finally done it. There was no more denying it, that was it, they finally admitted their feelings for one another. In that moment the both of them never felt so alive. Finally he said everything that he wanted to.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry guys, for one updating so late, and for this chapter being so short. I just didn't have enough time today, cause I had to study for 3 tests, and I had practice. But please enjoy? Maybe? Oh btw thank you so much!**

* * *

When Tony and Ziva got back to their hotel room they were kissing passionately. Soon clothes were being tossed until suddenly Ziva stopped. "Tony I can't do this." She said as she picked up her clothes and began to put them back on.

"Why Zi? I have waited so long for this, for you."

"I know and I have too, but we need to take this slow. I cannot lose you, Tony. It will hurt too much." She said as she sat back down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Ziva, look. You will never lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you."

"Don't promise something that you might not be able to keep."

"Zi, I have practically loved you since I met you. Where do you think I am going?"

"What about being a special agent, Tony? We take chances everyday. We go to to work not knowing if today will be our last."

"Well we have lasted this long Zi, and I'm Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, and you're Very Special Agent Ziva David. You're also a ninja on the side, but we aren't going to get into that right now."

"Tony this isn't funny." She laughed.

"Well I needed to get a smile back on your face some how!"

"I have lost many people in my life, Tony. I have no family left. I only have you, Gibbs, Abby, Mcgee, Ducky, and hey even Palmer. And you are one of the important ones. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Ziva trust me when I say you won't lose me. I will spend the rest of my life loving you. Nothing will ever change that." And after he said this he hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the forehead. "Now lets go to bed, we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping Tony?" She smirked.

"Yes. So if you do not mind Ms. David, get in bed." He said as he raised up the blankets for her to get in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked glancing down at his clothes.

"Oh right." He quickly said as he took of his clothes, leaving just his boxers on. "Your turn." He said checking her out.

"Alright I will be right back." She laughed.

"C'mon Zi! Come back!" He smirked.

After about 2 minutes Ziva came back in a sports bra, and plaid pants. "Here get under." Tony said as he lifted up the sheets for her.

Once she was in he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. "I could get use to this Ziva." He said as he nestled his head in her hair.

"Get use to what?" She asked playing dumb.

"You know. Falling asleep with you in my arms every night. I think I will miss you too much at night when we go back home. I've had you in my arms every night for a little more than a week."

"Well lets make it last." She said and kissed him ever so gently. "Goodnight my little hairy butt." She giggled.

He laughed. "Still calling me that I see. Well goodnight sweetcheeks."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I am so sorry I did not update yesterday. My power was out, and somehow the wifi got shut off with it. But hey I'm updating today! Well here's yesterday's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ziva woke up, she turned over expecting to see Tony, but instead she saw an empty side of the bed. She quickly sat up and rubbed her head, and then called out his name. No answer, so she got up and searched the rooms, and then saw the note on the table. It said, "Hey Zi, I just went to go get us some muffins, and some coffee. I'll be back soon sweetcheeks :)" After she read it, she smiled.

"So I see you saw the note?" Tony asked as he walked up to her, placing the coffee, and muffins on the time while holding something behind his back.

"Yes, and what is behind your back?" As soon as she asked, he pulled out red roses from behind his back.

"Here you go Ziva." He smiled and handed them to her.

"You did not have to do this." She quickly said, while taking the flowers from him. "But I am glad you did. Thank you Tony. These are beautiful."  
As she went to go put them in a vase he quickly took a sip of coffee, and then watched her, waiting for her to be done.

Once she was done, he walked over to her and hugged her from behind. The hug did although startle her a little cause he felt her jump in his arms. He then twirled her around and kissed her softly. "Tony." She said and broke the kiss. "I do love kissing you, but I am really hungry. Where are the muffins?"

"Over here." He laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the table.

Once Ziva was done eating, she pulled out her diary, and began to write in it. "Hey Zi, what are you writing?" He asked taking his last bite.

"Oh nothing."

"Let me see." He said and grabbed the book. "I finally told him last night." He read out loud, but couldn't read anymore because Ziva grabbed the book back.

"Tony I told you! This is for me to write my feelings and stuff in. And one day you will get to read it."

"So the great ninja does have feelings." He said, and she glared. "Alright, that came out wrong! I meant that you do feel things, but you just don't say those things out loud. You write it instead." He quickly said.

"Exactly. I find it easier this way. This way, you don't hurt anyone with what you are saying."

"When has that stopped you before Ms. David. You joke about me all the time."

"Yes, but that is you. You can handle it. Mcgee, Abby, and Palmer, might not be able to. And Vance and Gibbs could probably fire me."

"Yes, and we don't wouldn't want that to happen. We need you Ziva, but what do you write about them, well us, that could be that bad to say out loud?"

"It is nothing that bad. Like for instance I might say that Gibbs was unfair about something, or that Jimmy kind of scared me one day."

"Oh I see. So what do you say about me?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing." She said looking down.

"Ziva one day I want to read the things you wrote about me."

"One day." She agreed. Once she said this, she smiled.

"So you ready to go shopping?" He asked.

"Tony I cannot see you enjoying shopping." She snickered.

"And why not?"

"Because you will get impatient."

"I bet you I can last an hour and a half without a single complaint!" Tony said putting out his hand.

"What do I get if you do complain? Hm?" She asked crossing her arms.

"How about the loser does the winner's paperwork for two days. Deal?"

"Deal."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok now here is todays chapter. Yay two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy it. Btw thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites.**

* * *

After about an hour passed, Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders. "30 more minutes and I win sweetcheeks."

"I have to say Tony, I did not think you would last this long."

"Well." He smiled and shrugged. "There is a first time for everything I guess."

She laughed. "Yes I suppose there is. Ooo, I know the store that will make you break." She said as they were just about to pass the store.

"And which one would that be, Ms. David?"

"Hollister." She snickered.

"You mean the one that you need earplugs, a flashlight, and mask?" Once he said this, she just laughed and pulled him along.

When they reached the store he stopped, and Ziva had to push him to get him to move. "Lets shop Tony."

"This is kind of a store for young people Ziva, and as you may notice, I'm not that young."

"Yes well, today is a new day." Ziva said with a smile.

"Yes it is." He smiled back. "Here Ziva, try on this." He said handing her a short strapless dress.

"You are very funny Tony. But you can try this on." She said as she handed him a graphic t-shirt.

"Okay Ziva I think I will."

After about 5 minutes Tony still wasn't done changing. "Tony are you done?"

"I'm not coming out Ziva. I look ridiculous, this shirt is too tight and there's too many words."

"Was that a complaint?"

"Yes. I lose ok? Just don't make me come out in this."

"Tony I just want to see it."

"Ziva I'm not gonna show you, you'll make fun of me."

"I promise I will not. Just let me in then." Once she said this, he sighed and opened the door. "Ok. Now turn around Tony."

"Ziva please don't make me do this."

"What is the worse that can happen."

"I can look like a fool in front of you. And that's not gonna happen." After he said this he began to take the shirt off, but Ziva quickly turned him around.

She then checked him out, looking up and down his body. Because of the tightness of the shirt, his muscles were sort of showing through, and Ziva loved it. "It looks fine Tony."

"Really? How come your not laughing?"

"How come you do not see that I love you, and I would not care about what you looked like, even if you were dressed in a dress. Although I would ask why. But Tony, nothing will ever change how I feel about you." And with that she kissed him gently on the lips.

Soon the kiss turned passionate, and soon they needed oxygen. So Ziva broke the kiss, and put her forehead against his. "I need to ask you something Ziva."

"What is it?" She asked still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Once we get back home, will all this change?"

"Well there is Rule 12 Tony."

"That's what I thought." He said sadly.

"No, their is Rule 12, but nothing can change how I feel. We will have to be just partners, but I will still love you ."

"Zi, I don't want to go back to normal. I was miserable. And I right now, these past days, I have never been happier."

"Me too Tony, but we cannot go against Gibbs."

"Can we just talk about it with him? Please?"

"Fine. We will talk to him about it, about us."

After they left the mall, they went home. Tony drove again this time, and he left Ziva sleep. But half way through Ziva woke up and insisted on driving. When they reached Washington DC it was about 2 in the morning. So Ziva stayed at Tony's place for the night.

When they got inside, Tony placed his and Ziva's stuff down, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bedroom. "Tony." She laughed. "I need my pjs."

"I say you sleep in nothing." Once he said this, she glared. "Kidding!" He quickly said.

"Yea. I will be right back."

Once Ziva was done changing, she walked back into Tony's room, but she didn't see Tony. So she walked towards the bed and he jumped out of no where and tackled her onto the bed. As he did this, she opened her eyes widely, and was about to punch him, but then realized it was just Tony. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Did you think I was a killer sweetcheeks?" He asked holding done her arms above her head.

"Yes, and I would have killed you if I had a knife."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't because I wouldn't of be able to do this." He said and kissed her.

"I'm glad I didn't either. But Tony, we need to go to bed, we have work tomorrow."

"Fine." He sighed, and got off of her. But as soon as they both laid down, he pulled her close to him. "Night Ziva."

"Goodnight Tony."


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so I'm sorry this is so short, but I went to a football game with my friends tonight, and I didn't have a lot of time. Anyways thanks again, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen and were greeted by Mcgee. "Miss us Mclonely?"

"Well it was kind of boring with out you guys. Good to have you back Ziva."

"Hey what about me!?" Tony asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Yea I guess you too Tony."

"Welcome back Dinozzo and David." Gibbs said as he leaned over the railing by the Directors office.

"Hey boss." Tony exclaimed waving.

"Hello Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Ziver I need you up here. Now." Once Gibbs said this, she gave him a nod and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"What's that all about Mcgee?" Tony asked curious.

"I honestly do not know."

Once Ziva made her way up the stairs, she was in Vance's office. "Hello Director. May I ask what this is about?"

"Miss David. You will have to go back to Israel for a year, or more." When Vance said this, Ziva looked totally confused and glanced at Gibbs really fast.

"No I cannot. Why are you asking me to leave!?" Ziva asked frantically.

"Agent David, calm down. You will need to go there to work with Orli for a little while."

"On what?" She asked.

"Since your father died, Orli has been the new Mossad Director, and since you were originally suppose to be, you will have to work with her for a little while."

"Gibbs please." Ziva begged with pleading eyes.

"It's not my call. Ziva." Gibbs said apologetically. Now Ziva was on the edge of tears.

"I cannot leave Tony!" She yelled. "Or Mcgee, or you, or Abby, or Ducky, or Palmer!" She quickly added.

"This is an order, end of discussion. You have a week to say your goodbyes." Once Vance said this Ziva glared at him, and then pushed over a chair on her way out.

She soon came jogging down the stairs, with tears in her eyes. She then made her way over to her desk, and grabbed her things, and headed towards the elevator. "Did I give you permission to leave Ziva?" Gibbs yelled from the stairs.

"I am being forced to leave anyways, so what does it matter anymore Agent Gibbs!?" Ziva soon screamed back, and Gibbs glared and then his expression softened.

"Uh Boss?" Mcgee and Tony both asked in unison.

"Oh you do not know?" Ziva asked Tony and Mcgee, and they just shook their heads no. "You did not think to tell them!?" She said angrily as she saw Gibbs walk up to her.

"That is enough Ziva!" Gibbs said, as he grabbed her shoulder, once Gibbs saw the tears in her eyes, he hugged her. "I am sorry Ziver."

"This is not fair. You guys are my family Gibbs!" She cried.

The whole time this went on, Tony and Mcgee looked so confused. "Boss what is going on?" Tony asked.

"Ziva will be leaving to go to Israel for a year, or possibly more." Gibbs said.

"What!? No!" Tony yelled.

"Dinozzo, this is out of my hands."

"We can't lose her again Boss." Mcgee said softly.

The whole time while this went on Ziva just stood their with her eyes locked on Tony. "I am sorry." Ziva mouthed.

"Why!?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Since I was originally suppose to be the new Mossad director long ago, I have to help Orli for a little while." She soon answered.

"You aren't Mossad." Tony immediately said. "You are one of us. You belong here." Now, this made Ziva break.

"I have to go." She said and jogged to and down the stairs, not willing to wait for the elevator.

"Ziva." Tony said calling after her. "ARGH!" Tony yelled out in frustration and threw a pile of papers of his desk, and soon began to rub the back of his neck.

"I am sorry Tony." Mcgee said quietly.

"No. Do you remember last time she left?" Tony asked sternly.

"Sadly." Mcgee whispered and as Gibbs watched Tony's every movement.

"We will be okay Dinozzo." Gibbs finally said.

"Nothing will be the same." Tony whispered, as he walked off towards the vending machines.


	25. Chapter 25

**Surpised? :p Yea well... Anywaysssss thank you guys again! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

When Tony reached the vending machines, he soon rubbed his face, and then the back of his neck. He then kicked and punched the vending machine because he was absolutely furious. 'Why would Vance let this happen? Why the hell would Gibbs let this happen!?' He screamed to himself in his head.

By now Tony was seeing red because how could someone do this to their team. They worked better as a whole, but now with Ziva gone, everything is going to be different.

"Tony." Mcgee said as he walked up to him. Once Mcgee said this, Tony said nothing except for glance up at him, and then back down. "I'm sorry Tony." He whispered, and Tony just shook his head.

"I gotta get out of here Mcgee." He said as he got up and walked towards the elevator.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Mcgee tried to yell to him.

Once Tony was in his car, he started to drive. He just needed to get away from that building for a little while. 'Wait. Where'd Ziva go?' He soon thought to himself. He then quickly sped off towards her house to check there first. "Ziva!" He yelled out, and knocked on the door. No answer. "Ziva are you there?" He called again, and then busted the door open to make sure she was ok if she was in there. He checked every single room, but no Ziva.

'Dammit Ziva!' He thought to himself and hopped in the car again. He soon dialed her cell. No answer. Straight to voicemail. He then called Abby. "Abby track Ziva's phone or do something, I need to find her."

"Ok Tony calm down, I am tracking it now. She's on foot, but I can't find her exact location. She is still in DC though."

"Thanks Abs." He quickly said and hung up the phone.

'Think Tony. If you were Ziva, where would you go. Think Dinozzo! Wait. The Jewish Chapel, the same place where she went to find answers, when her father died.' Once he thought of where she might be, he soon sped of in that direction. He honestly felt like Gibbs for a second because of the way he was driving.

When he got there, he stopped his car, and ran inside. "Ziva!" He called as he looked around. He then saw a woman kneeling down, praying. It was her. It was Ziva.

"Zi." He whispered, and she looked up with tears evident in her eyes.

"Tony? How..how did you find me?"

"Abby tracked you for me."

"She should not have. I would like to be alone."

"Well that's just too bad because I'm not leaving you." He said and sat down next to her.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault Ziva."

"I got to close to you. To close to everyone here. I thought of you guys like my family, and I should not have. This hurts you all too much, I could see it in your eyes, Mcgee's, and hell even Gibbs'."

"What are saying Ziva?" He asked confused.

"I should of never taken that liason officer position. Me leaving here, is causing too much hurt." She quietly said, while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You would of never had met us."

"It may have been better that way. You guys were the last family I had left, and now I have to leave that family. Do you understand how hard that is?"

"I will never understand, but I'm trying to."

"Tony. You have to leave."

"Why Ziva?"

"Because me leaving Gibbs and all of them is one thing, but me leaving you! Is totally different. And i cannot deal with this right now. I will come back to NCIS in three days to say my goodbyes, and then I will have to pack, and then I am off."

"What about the three days before you come to see us?"

"I need to time to think."

"What about me Ziva!? I need to be with you."

"I will see you in three days Tony. Goodbye for now." And with that she got up, and walked out of the chapel, leaving Tony just to sit there by himself.

He sat there for about an hour, just pondering his thoughts. He didn't even move a single muscle, he just sat there staring into the open air in front of him. His phone vibrated many times, but not once did he bother to get it. He was motionless, sort of like a robot. But can you blame him? His best friend, his lover, his soulmate, his Ziva, is leaving. She will be back in a year, but what if something happens there. She could get shot, or kidnapped, anything really.


	26. Chapter 26

**I know you guys are probs are mad at the moment, one because I left you with Ziva being told she has to leave, and another where I didn't update yesterday. I do have a good reason though on the second one! My wifi wasn't working for the whole day so I couldn't do anything :( Anywaysssss I apologize, and please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The whole three days was the longest not only for Ziva, but for the whole team as well. During these days Ziva thought about what she was going to say to all of them. She didn't know if she could say anything to Tony because it was just be too hard, but she knew she had to because he would be hurt if she didn't.

Today was the day. She was not ready, but she had promised. Once she got there, she grabbed her badge and her gun. 'I can do this.' She kept telling herself. BING!

She was now in the bullpen, and she just really wanted to turn around, but Abby saw her. Her eyes were red. She had obviously been crying. When Ziva walked over she saw all her frien-family there. There was Gibbs, Tony, Mcgee, Abby, Jimmy, and of course Ducky. Once she got to her desk, she just stood there and stared at all of them. "Hello." She soon said.

Once Ziva said this Gibbs nodded, Ducky and Palmer smiled, Mcgee slowly waved, Tony just stared at her, and Abby came running over to hug her. The poor goth had tears in her eyes as she hugged Ziva. "Abby it is ok." She soon said and let go of her.

"Ok. As you all know I am here to say my goodbyes to all of you. So here it goes. When I first came here, I did not think that all of you would mean this much to me. I mean you guys are my family. When I talked to Tony a couple days ago, I had told him that maybe it would have been better if I had never came here. But I was wrong. I would of never had met any of you if I hadn't. So with said, Gibbs. You have been like a father to me, and I can not tell you how much I appreciate it since my father really never was one. "

Now Ziva had tears in her eyes.

"Ducky. You are the nicest old man that I have ever met. And I am honestly going to miss your stories, and I will remember them forever. Jimmy. You are just crazy." She laughed and he did too. "You are a caring, loving, and funny individual, and Breena is lucky to have you."

Now it is going to get a lot harder.

"Abby. Abby, Abby, Abby. What can I say. You are the most loving goth I have never known. At the beginning I never thought you would practically become like a sister to me considering you hated me. I will honestly miss you so much."

She took a deep breath.

"Mcgee. You are like a brother to me. You are a caring co worker, and I will miss you."

Now it was time. She cleared her throat, and took another deep breath.

"Tony." She said quietly trying to make him look at her.

"What Ziva?"

"Please listen." Once she said this he nodded. "You know that I love you Tony. That I am in love with you. And you probably know how much I was dreading saying my goodbye to you, because you mean so much to me. You are my best friend, and my soulmate, and my partner. You can always make me laugh, even when I do not wish too. Because you just have this weird affect on me, that I cannot even begin to explain. But I have brought you something." She finally finished as she wiped the tears away that were now strolling down her cheek, and she handed him her diary.

"Read it, when you miss me, or when you just need to smile or whatever you wish." Once she said this she walked over to Gibbs, and handed him her gun and her badge. "This is it."

"Love you kid." Gibbs said and kissed the top of her head.

"I do not wish for any of you to say anything to me, because I will honestly not be able to handle it. But can we have a group hug?" She asked quietly, and once she said this everyone came over and hugged each other. Once the hug broke, Ziva picked up her phone, and headed towards the elevator. "I will be back in a year, or maybe a little more. Wait for me and don't let any Probies sit at my desk Gibbs!" She called to him, and entered the elevator.

'That was it.' She thought to herself and began to silently cry.

"Um Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea Boss?" He wiped his eyes, so that know one knew he was crying.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I work here?" Tony asked confused.

"I'm giving you permission to go get the girl." Once Gibbs said this, Tony quickly got up from his desk, and sprinted to and down the stairs.

As soon as Tony got down the stairs, he screamed her name as loud as he could. "Tony?" She answered from her car. Once he heard her, he sprinted to her. When he got there he picked her up, and kissed her passionately. "Marry me Ziva."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this is kind of short! I just wanted there to be one more chapter, before the ending. And well after this, there is only one chapter left :( there had to be an end sometime! Anywayssssss...please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ziva stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, and not moving a muscle. She tried to ask him with her eyes what he was doing and why he was asking her, but he wasn't telling her. His face looked totally serious, but he couldn't be right? No, Anthony Dinozzo would not ask a woman to marry him. He had commitment issues after all. And this was the ultimate commitment!

She loved him and all but was this the right time to be getting engaged? I mean she was leaving to Israel for a year, and she absolutely would not be able to see him. No way would she risk his life...voluntarily. She didn't want him to come and save her when she was...there, in that awful place, but he did. And she loved him for it, and she was forever grateful to him for saving her life. If it wasn't for him, she would of most likely died.

But she didn't and that was what mattered. They both, didn't and neither did Mcgee, and that mattered even more.

Could she marry him now though? Yes, she loved him. Yes, she would like to spend the rest of her life with him. But was this the right time?

"What?" Ziva asked totally confused.

"Marry me Ziva."

"Tony. You cannot be serious!?" She asked while trying to look for an answer in his eyes.

"But I am Ziva. I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life. And I love you." He said as he knelt down on the pavement. "I don't have a ring yet, but Ziva David will you do me the honor of marrying me?" As Tony said this tears began to form in her eyes.

"I...I do not know."

"What do you mean Ziva?"

"I will be gone for a year Tony, you will probably find another woman in the mean time."

"Do you not understand that you are more than just a little crush. I would wait for you forever if that was what it took to marry you in the end."

"I can't make you do that for me Tony, I know what it is like to miss someone."

"Whether you want me to or not, I will always love you, and will always be waiting."

"Then yes. I will marry you Tony." Once she said this he got up, picked her up, and twirled her around. He then placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you Anthony Dinozzo. So much, and I will miss you." She said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"As do I and as will I. Is there any possible way that I could visit you in Israel?"

"No." She said simply.

"Why Ziva?"

"Because it is too dangerous, and I will not risk that." She said sternly.

"I need to see you. I can't just go from seeing you everyday to nothing for a whole year, or maybe even more."

"You will need to, Tony."

"I can't!"

"Tony! You have to! I will try to email, call, and text you as much as I can but you cannot visit. Do you understand?"

"Fine." He said as he began to walk off.

"We are now engaged and you walk off?" She said as she began to walk to him and then stop. "You promised you would wait."

"I know but what am I suppose to do Ziva? The love of my life is going to Israel where anything could happen to her, and I will not even get to see her for a whole year!"

"I understand you are mad." She said before he quickly cut her off.

"Oh you understand?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes because I do not want to leave the love of my life either, and not get to see him for a year. But this is the safest way. You have to trust me Tony."

"Fine. But I gotta go." He said as he walked off.

"You will come to the airport to say goodbye yes?" She asked but there was no answer.

When Ziva got home, she tossed her stuff on the ground, and sat down with her back against the wall. 'I cannot leave, not at a time like this! Tony and I have finally told each other, and are engaged, and now I have to leave?' A single tear then rolled down her cheek as she began to think of all the memories she had with the team, with Tony. Wait it's not like she is leaving forever? Or is she?

* * *

**Will Tony go? Will Ziva never come back? Hmmm you'll know in the final chapter of A Mission, A Trip, and A Confession. Dun Dun Dun! **


	28. Chapter 28

**-_- Guys I'm so sorry. My computer broke and I had no way of uploading. So as my gift to you, I will try to make this story 30 chapters long. Again I apologize, but please enjoy reading. Oh yea! Thanks guys!**

* * *

When Tony got inside he picked up his bag and then walked back out again to go home. He just couldn't deal at the moment. I mean he was extremely happy that she had said yes, but then again, he was sad, angry, and whatever else you could feel. It just wasn't going well for him all in all. Maybe a drink would calm his nerves. No. He couldn't. He promised himself that he would not drink when he was sad, because that led to...well lets not get in to that. But he needed to do something. Anything.

When Ziva got home, she threw her coat on the ground, and ran to her bedroom. 'How could he not come to say goodbye. How could Tony, my now fiance not come to say goodbye?' She thought to herself as tears flowed down her cheeks. She then took a pillow and screamed in to it to maybe get some of the anger out of her, but it was not helping. 'I need to go to the gym.' Ziva thought and immediately grabbed her keys and went.

'What to do.' Tony thought trying to think of somewhere to go but he just couldn't. Until somewhere popped into his head. 'The gym.'

Once Ziva reached the gym, she changed into a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. After she was done she headed towards a punching bag, but stopped. "Tony." She whispered, but he said nothing. He just walked over to the punching bag and held it, waiting for her to come over and start swinging.

Ziva then glared and threw one hard punch, making Tony stumble a little. "Why are you here?" She asked as she continued to throw hard punches.

"Same reason you are. To let off a little anger. My turn." He said and punched the bag while she held it.

"You have nothing to be mad about. I should be the one who is fuming!"

"You?" He said questioningly and stopped. Once he stopped, she hit it.

"Yes me."

"And why is that David."

"I am leaving." Punch. "You are angry at me." Punch. "I will not be able to see you." Punch. "And you will not even go to the airport to say goodbye."

"Hey I'm upset about all those things to, it isn't just you Ziva! Except for the last one. I have not decided yet."

"Oh that's real nice Tony. I am your fiance and you will not even go? I had a feeling."

"A feeling about what."

"This would not work." She said as she motioned in between them.

"Me too. Have fun Israel. Maybe sleep with Adam while you're there. Might help." He said and walked off.

"You always run away!"

"Coming from the girl who doesn't express her feelings." Now this was a screaming match.

"That is totally different."

"How is that any different?"

"Because I could not tell you that I loved you!"

"Do you still?" He said quietly.

"Of course I do Tony." Once Ziva said this Tony walked up to her, cupped her faced, and kissed her passionately.

"Good me too."

"Please go. To the airport. It will kill me if you are not there Tony."

"I will go, but spend tomorrow with me, and then I will bring you. I need one last night with you. One more time to hold you in my arms and wake up next to you. It will help in all of this."

"I want that so much."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I have updated in a while, but here it is. Enjoy. Btw thanks!**

* * *

The next day Tony picked Ziva up at her apartment. As he got out of the car, he quickly grabbed the roses he got for her and headed on his way up. When he reached her room, he knocked and held the flowers behind his back.

When she heard the knock she immediately smiled and ran to get the door. "Good morning." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Good morning sweetcheeks." He said as he pulled the flowers out from behind his back.

"Tony! They are gorgeous. Thank you." She quickly said and grabbed the flowers. "I'll be right back, let me put these in a vase. You can come in."

Once Ziva said this Tony made his way over to the living room area, and sat down on the couch. He then pulled the box out of his pocket which held the rinng inside, and he just gazed at it. "Ready." She said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yea." He said and intertwined their fingers. "Hungry?"

"Yup."

"Lets go get some breakfast then."

Once they arrived at the breakfast place, they placed their orders, ate, and talked. When they were done they exited the restaurant, and Tony wrapped his arm around her. "Hey Zi. Lets go to the park."

"Ok." She agreed and they continued on their walk. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?"

"DC. You. Everyone."

"You'll be back in a year though right...?" He asked.

"Maybe." Once she said this, he stopped dead.

"What do you mean maybe Ziva?"

"I mean, it might take longer than expected." Tony had no idea what to say.

"Zi I can't go more than a year without seeing you."

"I know."

"Ziva I love you. I can't live without you. It will just feel weird with you not here."

"I know. And I am sorry. But Tony can we just forget about this for now? Please."

"Sure." He said and they continued.

Once they arrived at the park, they went to go sit on a park bench. Maybe this would be the right time to propose to her. Or maybe he should wait.

"Zi. I know we just got here, but can we go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure Tony."

When they got to Tony's apartment. Ziva ent over to his couch and sat down. "Lets watch the Sound of Music."

"But Tony you hate that movie."

"I know but it's your favorite."

"Wow. Thank you Tony." She said as he put the movie in. Once he did so, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Come here." He said and wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest. He then kissed her forehead and clicked play.

As the movie went on, Ziva hummed along with the songs, and Tony just smiled. When the movie was finally over, Ziva got up and put the James Bond movie in, and then layed back down without a single word. She just looked up at him and smiled. He then kissed her nose and they watched the movie.

By the time both of these movies were done, it was already 6 pm. "Zi I'm gonna make you spaghetti for dinner."

"Tony you don't-"

"I want to."

"Alright. But I want to help."

"Alright." He said agreeing. "How about I make the sauce and you make the spaghetti?"

"Deal."

When they were both almost done Tony dipped his finger in the sauce and walked over to Ziva. He then took the sauce and place it on her nose. "Tony!" She laughed and wiped it off, and then playfully hit his arm. He then picked her up and kissed her. "Ziva I love you."

"And I love you but I have to pay attention to the spaghetti at the moment."

"Fine." He said and started setting the table.

Once everything was done and they finished eating, they washed the dishes. "That sauce was amazing Tony."

"As was your spaghetti." He said as he picked up the spray hose and gently lifted it up at her.

"Tony! You seem to always get me wet somehow." Once she said this he started to laugh. "Not that way Tony! You are so disgusting sometimes."

"Sorry Zi." He laughed once again, and she hit him. "Lets go lay down."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

When they entered the room, Tony ran towards Ziva, picked her up, twirled her around, and then gently tossed her on the bed. "Lets just lay here. Let me just hold you." He said quietly and she nodded.

After about 30 minutes of silence Tony said, "I don't want anything to change between us."

"Nothing will. Nothing can ever change how I feel about you Tony."

"Not even a year?"

"No because I will still love you. And we will talk every single day until I'm back."

"Yes we will."


	30. Chapter 30

When Tony woke up Ziva's head was nestled into his neck, and she was gripping his shirt. He then smiled to himself. "Hey Zi wake up we gotta go somewhere before the airport."

"Tony I do not want to move, I do not want to leave, I just want to stay here in your arms."

"I want that too Ziva, but please get up. We need to go somehwere."

"Where?" She asked sitting up to look at him.

"Somewhere."

"Tony, I hate surprises."

"Yea well. Get dressed, get packed and lets go."

"Ok ok."

Once they were both ready, and Ziva was packed, they were off. "Zi close your eyes."

"You are serious Tony!?"

"Yes now do it." He said and she sighed but closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

After about five minutes, Tony got out of the car and said wait here while he got out of the car and went inside the building. He later then came out with a box of pizza in his hands. Before he got in the car, he gently placed the ring inside the box and then knocked on the passenger side door. Ziva the opened the door and looked shocked. "I know we originally met in the squadroom, but this is where we first talked to each other. And where I gave you a slice of pizza." He said as he pointed to the box. He then handed her the box and got into the car himself. "Grab a slice and grab me one too while you're at it." She then did as she was told and when she opened it she saw the ring inside. She then covered her mouth with her hands and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Tony."

"Ziva David. Now since I have the ring, I love you with all my heart, and I will love you til the end of time. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes Tony." She smiled. "I will be happy to marry you." Once she said this he grabbed the ring and placed it one her finger. He then kissed her gently on the lips and then hugged her.

After they finished the pizza, Tony knew she had to go to the airport. "Zi."

"Yes?"

"We gotta head to the airport now."

"I know. Lets go."

Throughout the whole car ride there, their fingers were intertwined with each other. When they got there, they both exited the car and Tony grabbed her bag. "So this is it." He said. "This is goodbye." He choked, sort of like he was holding back tears.

"No. This is not goodbye at all. This is a "See you later." She said and cupped his face. "Tony I will love you forever. Nothing will be able to change that. Not even the distance between us."

"Distance is just to see how far love can really go." He added in and leaned forward to put their foreheads together.

"I love you Anthony Dnozzo." She whispered as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I love you Ziva David." He whispered and then kissed her passionately. "Never thought I would be this upset over a girl before." He laughed and so did she. "Well. I guess this is, see you later."

"Yes it is." She said and quickly hugged him and walked off towards the plane, continuously looking back.

* * *

*Five months later*

"How's everyone? How are you?" Ziva asked.

"Everyone is doing great. I'm...not doing the best but I'll manage."

"That is good to know. I am not that great either but that will change." She said with a smile.

"How's Israel?"

"It is nothing like DC. I miss it." She said. "I miss you." She added.

"Yea well I guess we feel the same way because I miss you too." He said as he heard someone talking in the background.

"Tony I know we just started talking but I need to go. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." He said curiously.

* * *

I Think About You by Ross Lynch.

"And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story, and another thank you to the ones who reviewed. You guys were great. Although...This story is sadly over. I hope you liked it. Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

I know you all hated how this story ended...but I was thinking about writing a sequel in the future, and that's why I ended it the way that I did. Sorry if this made some of you mad but I did it for a reason. Btw...I'm not saying that the sequel will start anytime really soon, but I will write one. DON'T WORRY!


End file.
